Les Miserables: Another Day, Another Destiny
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another Les Mis story. Has mild slash so far between Jean and Javert... This is just something crazy from my wild imagination. Nothing like anything you've read/seen before but still worth a shot! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Not your every day Les Miserables story, lol. I've added my own little horror twist to this one. It strays from the movie/the play and even the books (not that I seen the play, or read the books...)

Anyway, enjoy yourself or not. It's up to you.

* * *

The night was cold, dreary. The streets were damp from a chilling rain. The dark clouds still remained, passing by over the full moon that was hung high in the darkness.  
Everything was quiet, as it should be at this time of night.  
Everyone was indoors by now, already in bed or getting ready for it.  
With the exception of the few that lived by a more sinister life, them and the righteous law.  
But they were far away from the Mayor's house.  
All except one of course.  
Jean had just walked into his room, about to change into something more comfortable and head to his nice warm comforting bed. Of course, he didn't get that pleasure.  
The loud banging on the front door startled him and grabbed his attention, making him forget everything else.  
Instinct told him something was wrong. Who could be there this hour? And what reason would they have to pound on the door as if they were about to knock it down?  
"Papa, what is it?" Cosette asked, halfway out of her room and in the hall.  
"I'm sure it's nothing, go back to bed." Jean answered, pushing past her as he re-buttoned his shirt up.  
Cosette half way listened. She didn't go back to her room, nor did she follow him. She watched as he made his way to the door.  
"Who's there?" The mayor asked, as he cracked the door in order to see out somewhat.  
"Let me in this instant!" The growl came deep and panicked from a man Jean knew all too well.  
"Javert!? What in God's name are you doing here?" Jean asked, keeping his hold on the door.  
"I'll explain later, just let me in!" Javert answered, attempting to push the door open.  
Their strength was matched and it was a struggle for both.  
"Not before you tell me what is going on!" Jean fought back.  
"Goddamnit, Jean I don't have time for this! You don't know what's out here! Let me in right now!" Javert roared.  
"No! This is a trick; you'll only take me in." Jean stated.  
"No I won't, I swear it! I have spared you mercy many of times! I deserve what is owed to me." Javert growled, glaring through the crack of the door.  
Jean didn't budge; not until he heard another sound, different from Javert's.  
Hungry growls, moans and groans of something he had no knowledge of.  
"What's that sound?" He asked.  
"Open the door and I'll tell you! Believe me on this though, there's something out here you should fear more than I." Javert retorted.  
Jean gave it a second, and then backed away; allowing the man in.  
Javert slammed the door shut, locking it. He kept his hands placed on the dark wood, taking in a deep breath or two.  
Then, his attention was turned to Jean with frustration. "I ought to strike you down for hesitating." He threatened.  
"Me? I should shoot you where you stand! Now tell me, what is going on? Why are you here and what is out there!?" Jean demanded to know.  
"Will you believe what I say?" Javert asked.  
"Just, tell me. Clearly something is up. You come in here, panting like a dog and scared as if you've seen a fairy tale monster. What is the meaning of it all?" Jean questioned.  
Javert took a deep breath. "Alright. The dead. They have come back to life."  
Jean's lips nearly twisted into a smirk as he fought hard to keep a chuckle from leaving him. "A-are you s-sure about that? Or perhaps you've maybe had a little too much of something to drink?"  
"You better force that laugh away." Javert warned. "And yes, I 'am sure of it. I 'am no drinker. You heard them, would you like for me to throw you out there to them?" Javert asked.  
"Try it, Javert. This is my house, and right now you are considered my guest; to even touch me will lead to you getting kicked out." Jean replied.  
"Your guest? You're hilarious." Javert retorted.  
"That aside, how can the dead rise? It is not possible." Jean stated.  
"Oh, it's possible. Have you not read the Lord's word? The Dead shall rise... They have risen. Hell has been unleashed. The souls of the lost have returned and they're hungry for the flesh of humans." Javert answered.  
"Hungry for the flesh of humans? What do you mean hungry?" Jean was completely confused.  
"They are tearing people apart. They are tearing limbs off of innocent people, ripping their insides out, anything you could think of. The last time I seen my men, they were in a struggle; trapped with a whole lot of them. That was how I caught my break and got away. I didn't know where else to go, the streets are full. Every corner, every house... People are fighting for their lives. Many are dying." Javert replied.  
"That is like you. Leaving them there to meet their death while you walk away unscathed." Jean snapped back, turning to make his way down the hall.  
Javert gave a low growl, following him. "You do not understand, we were out numbered. They are closing in on this place as well. If you hadn't opened that door, I would not be here speaking to you. That is how vicious these things are. They do not care, they show no remorse. They're lifeless, and are only out to make a meal of us."  
"Whatever would make them want to harm you then? They sound like your kind of people." Jean replied, still refusing to believe this nonsense.  
"Go to your window and you will see I do not lie. They are merciless. You wouldn't last a moment's time out there." Javert spoke.  
"Do not doubt what I can do." Jean replied.  
Javert opened his mouth, about to speak again. He was cut off however.  
"Papa, what is this man doing here, and what does he speak of?" Cosette questioned curiously.  
"Him? Oh, he's no one. Just a simple officer. We are speaking of something that does not concern you. Go back to bed this instant." Jean ordered.  
"My name is Javert. And what I speak of is chaos. The world you have known is no more. Family eating family, strangers eating other strangers. This is a new world, a new trouble we must face." Javert replied, going against Jean in every way.  
"Oh no!" Cosette exclaimed. "It can't be... Everyone, are they alright?" She asked worried.  
"Everyone is fighting against them. Many are losing." Javert answered.  
"N-no! We h-have to go out there! W-we have to help!" She stammered, attempting to walk past the two of them. Javert grabbed her by the hand however. "To go out there is suicide girl."  
"We have to!" She gave a jerk, trying to escape his grip.  
"No. I say we barricade this place and see how long this lasts." Javert replied.  
"I agree." Jean stated, earning awkward glances from both.  
"We can't! Marius, he's out there!" She stated.  
"Marius?" Javert asked, with a brow raised.  
"Is that the boy you spoke of two days ago?" Jean asked.  
"Yes, we cannot leave him out there to die." Cosette answered.  
"I'll-" Jean was cut off.  
"I'll go back, I'll find him. I know the streets, and I know the situation. I'll have a better chance of survival." Javert spoke. "What does he look like?"  
"He's young, with short brunette hair... Bright emerald eyes. Pale, freckled face... His voice is-"  
"That is all I need to know." Javert stated before turning his attention to Jean. "Is there a way out back? The front yard is full I'm sure of."  
"Of course, follow me." Jean ordered. "Cosette, return to your room and shut the door. I don't want any harm coming to you." He added.  
The girl done as told, returning back to her room. After the door was shut, Jean started forward.  
"Why are you doing this? We are nothing to you. In fact, I'm a wanted man in your eyes." Jean started, as Javert followed him.  
"That means nothing now! We have to work together if we wish to get out of this alive." Javert stated.  
"It means nothing?" Jean laughed. "Right."  
"I don't know how you can take this so lightly! We are under the attack of carnivorous corpses." Javert replied harshly.  
Jean gave a shrug. "Oh, so the glorious Javert can't handle a few stiffs; eh? If they are dead surely they cannot put up much of a fight. There would be no muscle, no strength." Jean explained.  
"They cannot die. Not unless they are hit in the skull. Do not ask me why. I 'am no doctor and have no knowledge on anatomy." Javert ordered before the other could even speak.  
"And what... Now that they walk among us, the criminals go free? The jail is no more? I speak of this for the actual wrong of this world, of course." Jean spoke.  
"As far as I know the jail is where it could've started. With that filth. God only knows what disease lies within those cells... Within the dungeon rooms underground. That aside, you can't be taken in if there is nowhere to take you and no one to sentence you. For you to meet your own fate, we have to clear this up." The lawman explained.  
"Why should I help someone who's only going to go against me in the end?" Jean asked as the man pulled out his sword.  
"Your daughter. That is why and if we do not solve this, I promise you she will have no future. None of us well." The officer answered, taking hold of the doors handle.  
"What if something happens to you? What if you don't come back, what if Marius is nowhere to be found?" Jean questioned.  
Javert gave a sigh. "We will tear that wall down when we reach it. Do not get excited, I will come back. I vowed to bring you your justice and it shall be done. To do so, I have to rid the streets of this evil first. Otherwise, it is pointless. At this moment, right or wrong has no difference. Just surviving." He answered, quick to determine the most important.  
Jean glanced over the man's shoulder as the door was open. The creatures had already started to make their way in the back.  
Their soulless white eyes brung an instant sense of fear to Jean. Their rotted flesh was unlike anything that he's seen among who walked.  
"Well, alright Javert; I wish you the best of luck. May God be in your favor." The mayor spoke quickly, giving a push to the lawman, forcing him outside.  
"Valjean!" Javert growled, just as the door was slammed shut, leaving him out there to soon fight his way through the town of monsters.  
Jean took a deep breath, still leaning against the door. "Christ, what in heaven's name could cause this?" He asked himself, still shaky.  
Javert was a scary man himself, but not even Javert was a comparison to such fowl beings.

* * *

So, Javert's a zombie killer now? Holy shit! Haha. This is the craziness of a insane girl! -Dodges the flying objects from angry fans- I'm sorry for the twist!...

Anyway, I've tried time and time again to work with horror. Zombies, more importantly because I'm like, so obsessed with them, lol. But I feel I'm always failing. I've got stories started that have not and most likely will not be uploaded..

However, when I thought of this, I knew I had to get it out of my system or it'd frustrate me. So there ya have it.

Now, I don't know if I'll continue this or not. Depends. But for right now, it's just a little random thing I thought up of.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say, keep in mind that this is heading towards a bit of a comedy route. (In my view it is, lol.) So, try not to take this story too serious. =P

* * *

The night was half way over. Javert fought his way through the streets with his trusty sword; given his gun had run out of bullets.

By now he was just about ready to give up and return to the safe place which was Jean's house.

There wasn't a sign yet of this Marius person. There wasn't much a sight of anyone now. Only the dead walking through the streets.

Some where slow, others were fast. The fastest were more of a challenge to get rid of, given it was easier for them to take Javert by surprise.

Javert even found himself pinned in several times, giving him a good fear of losing his life.

This was different than any human enemy he's faced. The most they could do was shoot or stab. Not rip ones flesh off and devour them, bringing them a painfully slow death.

He couldn't find a moments peace away from them either. Every time he stopped to catch his breath, there they were.

He wasn't sure how longer he could go on.

Then, suddenly, the sound of multiple gun fire and shouting reached his ears. Someone was close. Quite a few actually.

Javert ran towards the sound, in hopes of finding the person he was looking for; or at least someone who might have seen the young man.

"Enjolras, there's too many of them, we're running out of bullets and out of time!" Came the shout of one of the men Javert had heard.

"Don't give up on us just yet; we have to stand our ground!" The blonde retorted, taking aim and wiping another creature out.

"Marius is right Enjolras, we are low on ammo. There's not much more we can do!" A female's voice put in.

The undead was closing in; the group was losing their fight against them with each passing second.

"Christ, I'm out!" Marius hissed, throwing the gun to the floor.

"Me too!" A different voice rang throughout the room, that of a child.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me Eponine." Enjolras stated, briefly glancing over at the brunette girl.

"This is foolish! We should use the rest to get out while we can!" She retorted.

"Are you mad!? We would only end up like Grantaire and the others? We'll only meet our death if we risk going out there." Enjolras retorted.

"We'll meet our death if we all stay in here as well!" Marius exclaimed, before turning to the boy next to him. "Gavroche you best get out of here while you still can." He instructed to his little blonde friend.

The boy gave a shake of his head. "I won't cower away. I'll stand my ground. This is my home too."

"That's it for me. I have no more bullets." Eponine announced.

Enjolras clenched his teeth, pulling back on his trigger only to have nothing happen. "Goddamnit!" He roared.

"Well, my fellow friends, it appears this is where our fight is over." Marius stated, eyes locked on Enjolras and Eponine both.

The two stared at one another for a moment.

"We meet our end with pride, nonetheless!" Enjolras replied.

Marius took hold of Gavroche, pulling the slightly trembling boy closer to him.

Nothing was sure to stop the undead now. Or so they thought.

One by one, the groans and growls went silent, as heads were dismembered from the rotted bodies.

Only when it was down to a small few, did Marius have the nerve to look over the table he used for cover.

"Mercy's name... We're saved!" He spoke, smiling at the sight of their savior as he stood to his feet.

"What? You mean to say we're not being eaten alive?" Enjolras asked, looking up at him first, before turning his attention to the officer in the door way.

"What a stupid question to ask boy. If you were, do you not think this room would be filled with your dying screams?" Javert asked, glaring at the blonde.

Eponine was the second to stand, locking her eyes on Javert. "You are familiar..."

"That's not of any importance. Is there a Marius here?" He asked, just now turning his attention to the brunette.

"That is I." The young man answered. "What is it to you?" He asked curiously.

"You're coming with me." Javert simply ordered, approaching the man.

"Wait! Why!?" Marius asked in concern as his wrist was taken hold of.

"A young woman sent for you. Cosette I believe is her name." Javert answered, as he made his way towards the door.

"Cosette!? Is she alright, is she safe!?" Marius questioned, worry hitting him like a brick.

"She is fine. She's with her father. I just came from there." Javert answered.

"Marius, are you just going to leave us here?" Enjolras questioned.

"We won't make it much longer if we are to stay." Eponine frowned. The last place she wished to be was near the woman that stole the boy she fancied away from her; however she'd much rather face her than continue to deal with these creatures.

"I did not come here for three, only one." Javert replied.

"Please sir, find it in your heart to let us come along with you." Gavroche put in, rising up from behind the wood table.

Javert's attention went to him right away. A kid, stranded here in this mess? To leave him behind would leave a guilt that not even Javert could overcome.

He has yet to see a child on the street, only hear their screams from the houses that were being overrun.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Gavroche." The boy answered.

"Very well Gavroche, if you and... Your friends wish to come, you best hurry it up. I can't wait around forever. Nor can you." Javert ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice on that." Enjolras stated, getting up. "Come; let's get out of this hell." He spoke, taking hold of Eponine's hand.

"My pleasure." She followed the blonde out.

Gavroche followed behind the two.

"So this place you're taking us, are you sure it's safe?" Enjolras asked, following close behind the officer.

Javert gave a glare his way. "I would prefer you keep your distance. I have no duty to look out for either one of you three, only Marius." He answered.

"They are my friends too; if you allow any harm to come to them I will never forgive you." Marius put in.

"Well that's just fine. I don't need anything from you boy. Your threat is meaningless." Javert retorted.

"I can already tell you and me; we aren't going to see eye to eye all that often." Enjolras muttered.

"What was that?" Javert growled, looking back his way.

"Enjolras," Gavroche interrupted just as the blonde was about to repeat his words. "Don't."

"Keep your friends in line." Javert ordered to the brunette beside him.

"It is not my place to order them around... Just the same as it is not your place to still have my hand in yours. What is the meaning of that?" Marius shot.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Javert let go of the others hand.

"Creep..." Marius scoffed, scooting a few feet away from him.

"Only in your dreams boy." Javert retorted, before taking out another one of the undead that was closing in.

"Enough chit-chat; let's just make our way to where ever it is we're going, alright?" Eponine spoke.

"My thoughts exactly." Enjolras added.

Javert gave no word as they continued onward.

* * *

So, I just had to include my dearest Enjolras and Gavroche.. Especially Gavroche. I loved that kid! Therefore, no death for them. Not for a while at least.

Hm.. How is Eponine going to act when she sees Cosette? Will there be a cat fight over God knows what or will she just push those feelings aside? Annnndd... What is left for Jean and Javert now? Will they get along or end up killing one another? Time will tell! Most likely in a ridiculous fashion because I really am not going any particular route here. Just a silly little story, heh.

I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far dearest readers!


	3. Chapter 3

"Open up!" Javert yelled, beating on the wood door, just the same as when he first arrived here.

"Do you have the boy?" Jean asked, from the other end.

"Do I ha- Yes, of course you ignorant man!" Javert shot.

The door was unlocked, and pulled open; with the group quickly making their way in. Javert was last.

"Where you not going to open that if I didn't bring back Marius?" The officer asked.

"Honestly? No. I have no reason to keep you alive." Jean answered.

Javert gave a look of repulse. "Some mayor you are... You take such great care of your people..." He scoffed.

"You are not my people." Jean stated after a chuckle of sarcasm.

"Like it or not, I 'am for now. You have to work with me, or we'll never survive this. One man can't come out of this alive." Javert stated.

"I never said I wished to come out of this alive. What reward will I earn? I help you clear these streets and solve whatever this is... And then you arrest me? That gives me great reason for longing to overcome this." Jean replied.

Javert growled low, about to give his word on that, until he was interrupted by another.

"Marius, thank God you're alive!" Cosette exclaimed, running up towards the young man.

Her arms were thrown around his neck before he had any idea of what was going on.

Once his mind caught up to what was happening, Marius gave a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "My dear Cosette.."

"I was so worried you would be gone." The woman spoke, resting her head on Marius's shoulder.

Marius pulled her closer against him. "We were almost." He replied, resting his head against hers as he closed his eyes.

Eponine gave a low sigh as she watched the two embrace one another. How she longed to be taken into the man's arms and hugged so tight, as if there would be no tomorrow. Just the same she wished she could make him smile and it even mean as half as it done when Cosette brung one to his face.

"Are you alright Eponine?" Enjolras asked, taking a stand next to her.

"Yes, I'm just a little shaking up is all.. I 'am fine." She muttered, scooting away from him.

Enjolras gave a gentle sigh, leaning back against the wall. "If you need to vent, I 'am here.. I'll always lend you an ear." He offered.

The brunette shot him a glare before crossing her arms over her chest. "I said I 'am fine. I do not need your help." She stated once more.

Enjolras frowned, letting his gaze drop from her to the floor. The conversation would end, for now.

"Has everyone forgotten about me?" Gavroche put in, staring at them.

It gained the attention of both Jean and Javert, along with Enjolras.

Cosette and Marius were of course off in their own world.. With a sulking Eponine in hers that was crashing down around her.

"Of course not." Enjolras spoke, making his way towards the boy. He kneeled down, offering a hug of comfort.

"Who's the child?" Jean asked.

"Gavroche he says. I couldn't leave him behind." Javert stated.

"Ah, has Javert got a soft spot for children?" Jean questioned.

The officer growled. "Would you have left him behind?" He retorted. "What being would?"

"Don't get defensive, I was merely just curious." Jean stated with a chuckle.

"No.. I do not have a soft spot, for anyone.." Javert answered, taking a step back from Jean and letting his head drop to hide a soft pink blush.

As a matter of fact; yes, he has a heart for children. Jean could never know though. No one could. It was weakness.

"All except for Marius here, am I right?" Enjolras smarted off with. "You're a little too soft on him."

"Give that a rest boy!" The lawman ordered.

"What, what did you do?" Cosette questioned suddenly, wide eyes locked on Javert.

"I had done nothing! I only ensured his safety! There is nothing wrong with that." Javert answered, backing up once more, feeling as if he were being attacked by the two of them.

"'Ey, I understand. Marius is a fine looking young man. He has a charm that attracts anyone. Man or woman. There is nothing wrong with that. It cannot be helped." Enjolras kept it going, his voice holding a playful tone.

"Enjolras!" Marius hissed through clenched teeth, as the shade of red started to cross his face.

"What on earth is he talking about!?" Cosette asked in annoyance.

"Yes, Javert.. What does he speak of?" Jean put in.

Javert gave a glare Jean's way. "I have done not a thing to this boy. Merely had his hand in mine too long and suddenly it's a crime."

Cosette kept a cautious look on the officer, as she pulled the man close to her. "No one is to touch him but I." She warned.

"Oh please, the last I want in this world is to win one over. Especially a kid such as he." Javert retorted.

"What has this become? A house of safety or that of romance?" Jean asked.

"It is neither! I did not ask them all to come along. I went for Marius and Marius alone.. Something I didn't wish to do in the first place." Javert answered.

"Then why did you? If it was such a burden, why did you even come for me?" Marius questioned, turning to face the lawman.

"Because, if I 'am to stay here, I do not want that woman crying or speaking of how you could possibly be dead. I done so for me, not for you." Javert explained.

Jean gave a sigh. "I honestly do not see how I will survive this.. I believe I would have better luck with the flesh eaters out there." He grumbled, making his way past his newly acquired guests.

"You have surely gone mad." Javert spoke, following behind. "Those things, they are like nothing you have seen. To go out there on your own is suicide. You won't survive long." He added, taking hold of the man's arm; stopping him in his tracks.

Jean faced the other, all but pleased at the grab. "What do you care? And what do you propose, we stay here and wait for this place to be torn apart by them or we starve? Javert, I cannot feed 7 people for long with what I have." Jean spoke, jerking from the other.

"I do not care. I just thought, you would like to enjoy what time you have left with your daughter before this is finished and you once again are under my rule." Javert answered firstly. "This place, we have nothing to worry of. It's secure. I closed the gate to the fence and they cannot get in.. When food runs out, we'll send one of the others to get more."

"One of them?" Jean asked fierce. "They are just children themselves Javert. You cannot ask them to risk their lives out there." He scolded as he turned the corner to his room.

"Well, I certainly can't retrieve everything for the spoiled pups." Javert fought back, turning the corner with him before Jean could slam the door shut. "I cannot handle it. Not like this, on my own two feet. If I had a horse, maybe. But I cannot run around out there like I once had done. I barely made it there to them and back." He stated low for only Jean to hear.

"And you tell me this why? So I can feel sympathy for you?" Jean asked.

"No. I don't need your sympathy." Javert answered quick and harsh. "I 'am merely just saying, they can't depend on me for everything. Somebody else has got to pick up the slack."

"Then I will. You underestimate me Javert and you think I cannot do handle myself. You are wrong and I will prove to you. I will go out when one needs something." Jean replied, as he walked over to the dresser within the room.

"No, I won't allow it." Javert replied.

"What?" Jean laughed, taking the extra blankets he had stored away in the bottom drawer out. "This is my house and I make the rules. And as far as I'm concerned, it is none of your business. You have no say in what I do. You merely want me alive to be your prisoner when this is sorted. That is all."

"Th-" Javert was cut off.

"I want no further discussion of this." Jean snapped, making his way back out into the hall.

Javert gave a sigh, leaving seconds after.

Jean handed the blankets out, and was rewarded with everyone's thanks before he instructed that Eponine would stay with Cosette in her room and the 3 males in a spare that Jean had.

How wonderful, Eponine was to stay with Cosette.. What excitement that brung.. Not. In fact she gave a low growl of detest as she followed the girl to her room.

Jean watched, making sure Marius and the other two went into the room he directed them towards. With the door shut and a click of the lock from both rooms, his worry of one sneaking into the others room was put to rest.

"What about me?" Javert questioned, standing in the hall way.

"You? Well, you should've spoken up to Marius and them if you wished to have a room to sleep in. Otherwise, the hall is where you'll reside." Jean answered.

"Spoken to Marius? I won't be caught dead sleeping in the same room with him and that Enjolras boy.." Javert growled. "I refuse the hall. I demand a bed."

"Well, you aren't getting mine and that is the only one left." Jean stood his ground.

"You honestly expect me to sleep on the cold floor? I 'am above such a thing." Javert replied irritated.

"Sometimes in life, Javert; you must level yourself with others. I once slept on a floor colder and harder than this one. You will survive." Jean stated, turning to return to his room.

As if Javert would take that.

He placed a foot in between the door, keeping it from shutting. "I think not." He stated, looking over Jean's shoulder. "The bed can hold two. Or one. You don't have to stay."

"Excuse me, this is my room, in my house. How many times must I remind you?" Jean asked.

Javert ignored him as he pushed his way past the other.

Jean gave a huff, shutting the door. Since when did this become a charity act? He felt like taking Javert by the jacket and throwing him out but not even Javert deserved that.. Right?

Jean gave a shake of his head. No. That wasn't the way he should think. The least he could do was make the best out of a bad situation.

"Care to look away?" The mayor asked.

Javert gave a sigh, doing as asked.

Jean turned around as well, as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Javert gave a half glance back at the man, as the shirt was dropped to the floor.

There was no reason for it. Just instinct and curiosity telling him to look.

The man's trousers were next, after the removal of his shoes.

Javert turned away from that, choosing not to look. However, he did have something to say.

"Clothes aren't required." He muttered as the man reached for his night robe.

"For me they are. For you as well, if you are to stay here." Jean spoke.

"Whatever became of personal preference?" Javert questioned.

"In my bed, you do not have that right." Jean answered.

"Very well. I'm not entitled to argue this with you." Javert gave in, ridding himself of his jacket, shoes and gloves.

He unbuttoned the shirt he wore, before climbing into bed, after Jean.

He kept his back facing the other, as to not cause any awkwardness. Yet Jean felt awkward just being in the same room with a man that once hunted him. Being in the same bed brung a nervousness to flutter in his stomach.

That however disappeared with a shudder from hearing one of the undead outside groan.

"Are you sure they cannot get in?" Jean asked in worry.

Javert yawned. "I'm sure. Tomorrow we'll barricade the place if you wish but for now I think we all need our rest."

Jean gave a sigh. "If you say so.. It's just.. With how you spoke of them, I cannot be too careful.. What if they developed a skill to fly and just whisked right over the fence?" He asked, his mind going a bit over board with these creatures.

Javert had to chuckle at that. "I do not think that's possible." He assured, turning his head slightly to glance at the man.

"I don't know, anything's possible now." Jean spoke, leaning over to blow out the candle on his nightstand.

"Jean, it's only the dead. They do not have any other power aside from withstanding anything aside from a bullet to the head." Javert stated.

Jean gave a moment's silence, many things weighing on his mind. From, thinking if this was real, maybe fairy tale creatures he once read about as a child were too?

But what his mind settled on was far from any fairy tale.

"What did you just call me?" He asked.

"Nothing.. Go to sleep and stop bothering me 24601." Javert answered with annoyance.

Jean debated it a moment, deciding to test this man. "Say, Inspector.. What if they find some way to dig under the fence? Or perhaps they figure out how to climb?"

Javert clenched his teeth for a brief moment. Why couldn't this man just shut up?

"Impossible." Javert replied simply.

"You can't be too sure.." Jean trailed off. "There's just so m-" The mayor was interrupted.

"I mean no disrespect, but shut your mouth already.. I'm exhausted.. Whatever you have to say, you can say tomorrow." Javert ordered, now facing the man. He held a hand over Jean's mouth to keep him quiet. "Understand?"

Jean gave a nod. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit scared." He mumbled. "Can I be blamed? I have no idea what is going on and what these things are capable of." He added, moving away from the man's hand.

Javert released a deep breath, that warmly brushed against the mayor's neck. "There is nothing to fear. Get yourself some rest." He ordered, shifting once more to where he was now staring at the wall.

Jean gave a half glance back at the lawman. "Right.." He pulled the blanket closer against him as he scooted away from Javert, leaving little space between them.

* * *

Okay, so that didn't go as planned but, comedy or not... I want to add some Jean&Javert slash eventually into this.. Because any Les Mis story of mine just won't do without it.. Thus, there's why you have sort of this awkward ending. =P

Next chapter will be more dramatic. I promise. I'll try to make it more between the girls. But I'm not promising anything.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, thank you everyone for the reviews and a HUGE thanks to Tipear! I officially love that person because their reviews always make me laugh even more at my stories and just makes my day. :D Sooo.. THANK YOU!

* * *

Morning. A morning offering sunshine; giving the day a bright and cheery atmosphere; just as long as one didn't look out the window to catch sight of the undead outside the gate.

However, with a sleepy house, they were the furthest thing from anyone's mind.

Jean was no exception for the first few moments he awoke.

The man gave a yawn, slowly coming to his senses but yet still refusing to open his eyes fully. He - like mostly everyone - hated the mornings. He'd much rather sleep another few minutes, that would more than likely turn into a few hours if one actually stayed in bed.

But today was different. Today everything within him screamed stay and be lazy. Thus he chose to listen for once. What harm could it do to slack one day?

So, Jean backed up, snuggling close to whatever was beside him without regard of what or who it was.

It must've not have caused any discomfort; for the person next to him snuggled back as a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist firmly.

Jean gave it no thought, even when he was pulled closer against the one behind him.

"Mm, Fantine..." The mayor mumbled, with a smile crossing his face. Fantine of course was long gone and wouldn't have the strength to pull him back against her regardless. But Jean's brain had yet to fully start its job of figuring out what's what.

It didn't matter though. The name went un-noticed to the man in bed with him.

Javert wasn't at himself just the same. More asleep than awake. His position granted him a sense of peace just as well, almost like a dream. Then again, to him this all was mixing into a dream that has yet to depart from his mind.

"Valjean..." The lawman let the name slip softly, as he rested his face against the mayor's neck, while his hands begin to wonder downward.

Suddenly, it started to add up to Jean.

At the feel of the other's facial hair brushing against the skin of his neck and nothing but a flat chest pressed against his back, it occurred to him, this was no woman.

More so when a rough handmade it's way under his robe and he felt the bulge starting in the others pants.

It got worse when he placed the voice with its rightful owner.

Hell no.

This was not happening.

Jean jerked away from the other, forgetting that there was little space to move in the bed. Therefore, he landed on the floor.

If the actions of Javert didn't wake him up, that fall certainly did.

"Christ!" He hissed as he clashed with the wood.

That brung Javert fully to his senses.

The lawman sat up quickly, looking around for the source of the bang, only to give a sigh once he saw the culprit.

"Oh, it's just you... I thought one of the undead might've snuck i-" He started.

"Just me!? JUST ME!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT YOU DID!?" Jean roared, furious as he slowly sat up.

"What do you mean? I haven't done a damn thing!" Javert fought back.

"Except getting just a bit too comfortable with your dreams, am I right Inspector?" Jean asked.

"My d-dreams…?" Javert asked himself, thinking back on just what it was that had run through his head.

"Yes. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Jean growled, his gaze moving from the man's eyes to his crotch repeatedly several times.

"And to say my name during it all… You should be the one put in jail for that." The mayor added, letting his gaze drop to the floor.

Javert gave a deep blush at first, before shaking it away. "Well, I 'am sorry I cannot control my dreams and as for your name.. As if I would ever say such a disgraceful name in that way purposely. I'm merely just use to saying it is all.. It's a force of habit." The lawman retorted, throwing the blanket away from him as he sat up.

Jean gave a sigh as he turned his attention back on the man, as Javert got up. There was no need for Javert to be so harsh with the reply.

"Alright Javert. Well, what are you going to do about that?" Jean asked, pointing to the officers groin area.

Javert inhaled a deep breath, almost a gasp. "None of your God damned business." He answered, irritated.

"Hm.." Jean trailed. However, before he could get another word out, a scream all of a sudden echoed throughout the house.

"Cosette!" The mayor jumped up, wide eyed.

Javert and his feelings no longer mattered.

Jean threw on yesterday's clothes in a rush before he ran towards the kitchen to see what sort of danger his dear daughter was in.

"Well, I suppose that takes care of my.. Problem.." Javert scoffed, before following behind the man.

…

"I can handle this myself you little hussie!" Eponine's voice put in as she gave a shove to the blonde, forcing her away.

"Excuse me, this kitchen is my fathers and I will do the cooking in it! You are the guest and so you shall remain in your seat; quiet." Cosette ordered, taking her stand by the cooking area once more.

"I started it and I can finish it. I do not need help from the likes of you!" Eponine growled, holding up the knife she had in her hand. She wasn't going to use it on another; only strike a bit of fear.

"It is not your place to cook for us. It is mine to cook for you. Now I would advise you to get out of here!" Cosette demanded again.

Eponine slammed the knife down on the cutting board. "You will not be the boss of me.. You…. Whore." She defended.

Cosette gasped of surprise, before taking a pinch of pepper. "Mind your place and your mouth in this house." She spoke, throwing the season towards the other.

"Why you!" Eponine went to launce at her. However, she was grabbed by someone before she could do anything.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" Javert asked, having a strong hold on the brunette.

"She won't let me do my job!" Eponine answered with a shout.

"Her job? Ha!" Cosette laughed. "It is my job to provide for my guest."

"Oh you just have to do EVERYTHING don't you, precious little Cosette?" Eponine snapped. "You've been spoiled by your phony daddy too much… He has you thinking the world revolves around you and you are entitled to every glory moment."

"I do not!" Cosette yelled, about to throw a slap; until she was taken hold of by Jean.

"Settle down." The mayor hissed. "The both of you. Is this any way for two women of your standard to act?" He questioned.

"Your daughter needs to mind her place!" Eponine stood firm on her opinion, wiggling in Javert's arms.

"Papa, tell her! This is our house! Our responsibility!" Cosette continued with hers just the same.

"Dearest Cosette, there is no right or wrong in this. No one more fit for the job than the other.. You two can work together. You'll see, you'll get more done." Jean stated.

"I think not!" Eponine rebelled, suddenly leaning down and giving a bite to the man that held her.

Javert gave a growl of pain through his clenched teeth that barely, just barely prevented him from cursing her very existence.

"You steal everything from me! It is not fair! I have done nothing to deserve such treatment from such an up class broad." Eponine spat, fighting hard to keep her tears back.

She hated this girl to start with. And the blonde just decided it was alright to strut in and steal her personal task from her? No. It wouldn't happen without a consequence.

"Wait, mademoiselle!" Jean attempted as Eponine ran off.

"Whatever did I do to her?" Cosette asked.

Jean gave a sigh. "I do not know the answer to that."

Cosette released a deep breath, her attention turning to Javert.

"Well don't look at me. I have no knowledge on the female emotions. I barely have any on that of males…" Javert trailed off. "Not because I've been around many men.. Just.. I know from myself.." He corrected awkwardly.

"Yes, that's very nice and all but I was not looking to you for an answer Misuer.." Cosette replied, feeling just as awkward as Javert.

"Oh.." Javert muttered. This certainly was not his morning.

"Inspector, why don't you go get Marius and the others up and go check around the place; maybe secure it a bit more?" Jean suggested.

"But, it's already secured.." Javert trailed.

"Clearly not enough, for you thought it was an undead in here earlier." Jean reminded.

"Right.. Of course. You make a good point." The lawman agreed.

"I'll stay here and help Cosette prepare our first breakfast together.." Jean put on a smile. However he still wasn't too keen on having so many people staying with him.

"Certainly." Javert turned about to make his way out.

"And Javert," Jean stopped him in his tracks.

"You might wish to get properly dressed before you go to wake them." Jean reminded him of yet again another embarrassing misfortune.

Javert swallowed deeply, in order to not just snap at the man for nit picking every bad thing that has happened to him in under these past 6 or so minutes alone.

"I will be sure to do that." Javert replied, not even glancing over his shoulder before he made his way out.

Jean watched until he was gone, then started the process of helping Cosette with breakfast.

…

After Javert was fully dressed, he gave a knock to the door where the other 3 boys were at.

No answer.

"Marius!" Javert shouted, knocking on the door once again.

Marius gave a groan at the beating. "What in heaven's name is that noise?" He asked, looking around the room.

"I think someone's at the door.." Enjolras answered, not caring whatsoever. He was out of it.

"Let me up." Marius demanded, attempted to stand up from the floor.

"Agh…" Enjolras complained, scooting off of the other. "I've got head pains from the pits of hell.. I swear it and I have to deal with this racked?" He complained, sitting up.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk a whole bottle of alcohol at once.. Where did you even get the stuff?" Marius questioned as he stood to his feet.

"Hey, you can't complain. You helped me. Otherwise we wouldn't be passed out on one another now would we?" The blonde questioned smirking slyly.

Marius gave a roll of his eyes. "Tell Cosette and I will kill you with my bare hands." He warned as he made his way towards the door.

"Why? Nothing happened. I just fell asleep on top of you. What is wrong with that? I can think of worse places for one to be knocked out at or on." Enjolras defended.

"Don't tell her I was drinking." Marius replied, unlatching the lock on the door.

Enjolras gave a yawn. "Well, the way I see it.. A man needs his alcohol just the same as he needs his woman."

(Marius: ) "The way I see it, in the long run women dislike a drinker.. They want you to quit the shit for them."

"That's controlling…" The blonde trailed off. "You'll never see a day where some little girl controls me with just the bat of her eyelashes or a kiss to the cheek.. I'm not weak like other men." He scoffed, stretching.

Marius ignored the man as he opened the door to see Javert standing there.

"What the hell took you so long?" Javert growled the question.

"I was waking up." Marius answered without emotion.

"You should already be up. A man of your age should be up before either one of us." Javert stated.

"To do what exactly? The world is ending. I do not think waking up on time matters much." Enjolras butted in before Marius could get a word out.

"Both of you, just get it together, and come with me." Javert ordered as he looked over them both, at the boy that laid on the bed. "Why's he not up?"

"He's just a boy, let him sleep." Marius spoke.

"Every man has their duty." Javert replied.

"Every man has their duty huh?" Enjolras asked as he slipped into his boots. "Then say, where's that uh.. What's his name?"

"Jean." Javert growled, before suddenly catching himself on two things.

Oh fuck. They didn't know who the hell that was, for one.

Secondly, why did he care and snap at the blonde so defensively on this matter?

"No, it's not that.. Uh.. Whatever… The old man.. Where is he if every man has a duty?" Enjolras questioned once more.

Javert cleared his throat. "In the kitchen.." He muttered.

"Excuse me, but where?" Enjolras surely didn't hear that right.

"The.. Kitchen… Helping Cosette…" Javert answered.

"Kitchen 'ey?..." Suddenly Enjolras's laughter echoed throughout the room and hall. "What a man alright.. Doing a woman's job.. Cute."

Javert swallowed the nerve to just take hold of this smartass and put him back in his place.. He was starting to get to the officer and it hasn't even been a full day yet!

"This is his house and he is welcomed to do whatever he wishes to.. And our place? Well, our place is where ever he directs us." Javert stated.

"Awe, look at that.. Misuer Madeline's already got his pet." Enjolras smirked, suddenly remembering the name.

The lawman blushed slightly at the words as a growl left his throat. "Do you think I like being ordered around? No. But when in one's house it is our place to obey them."

"Oh I'm sure you'll be '_obeying'_ him real well before the week's even up." Enjolras replied, testing the man further.

Javert was near his breaking point, that of where he was coming close to just grabbing the boy by the neck and choking him lifeless.

"Cosette is in the kitchen huh?" Marius asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"Yes. She is. She and Je-I mean.. Misuer Madeline are preparing breakfast and I was giving the order to check around the place.. Better secure it.. With the both of your help." Javert assured. "_Well, that sure was odd.."_ How he detested using or even hearing the mayor's alias.

"Alright then, I will just um… Go see how she's doing this fine morning." Marius mumbled, making his way out the door.

"Oh no you don't. You are not leaving me here with him." Enjolras growled, taking hold of the brunette by his shirt.

Marius gave a sigh. "Fine." He huffed, having no choice but to follow the other two.

* * *

Hehe.. Bad morning Javert? Awe, poor baby.. I promise tomorrow will be better... MAYBE. :P

Oh I' am loving this..

Anyway.. I'll uh.. Maybe add more zombie related scenes but shit, I always somehow stray off to romancy/dramatic things and do exactly what I'm not suppose to.. So yeah. We'll see.

Hope you're enjoying yourselves so far though.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I caught a spelling error.. I'm sure there's more than just one because office word is so stupid sometimes! So correction is here now lol. If theres anymore ill fix them when I get a computer working..

* * *

"What are we doing out here? Everything's fine. Nothing broken." Marius stated with a sigh as he followed behind the two. He was half paying attention as they checked the area. There was only one person on his mind; Cosette.

"Madeline instructed me to do so and I shall see it through." Javert replied.

"What else does Madeline instruct, Inspector?" Enjolras teased with a sly grin.

Javert sighed, un-amused. "If I get lucky, to throw you out of the house."

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun." The blonde replied. "Right Marius?" He turned back to see his friend was no longer behind him.

"Well, isn't that a shame? Your partner left you. How awful of him." Javert took the chance for his tauntment of revenge.

Enjolras gave a growl, glaring at the man. "I don't care. And he's not my damn partner." The blonde stated defensively.

Javert chuckled low to himself. "You deserved it.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I go? There is nothing here! They're all outside!" Enjolras complained.

"If you must slack on your job and go play with your mate be my guest." Javert retorted.

The blonde didn't waste any time leaving the man's presence.

"Alone at last." Javert sighed. If Marius or Enjolras was to be his company, he'd much rather just be to himself.

Javert put his gun away, finding no need for it. The gate was holding up, no zombies were near the house. Nothing to worry about.

So, Javert decided to simply just stand there and watch those who were outside the gate.

"Yeah, you're just dying to reach me but it won't happen. I'll be damned before I let some dead thing take me down." Javert scoffed.

* * *

"Marius, are you finished so soon?" Jean asked as the boy made his way into the kitchen.

"Well, uh... Javert didn't need any help... I thought I'd come back to see if you or Cosette needed anything." Marius stated, a tad bit nervous. Who wouldn't be? He was trying hard to not get on Jean's bad side... If he had a bad side.

"That's very kind of you but we're alright." Jean replied, earning himself a glance from Cosette and a sigh from Marius.

Then it hit him. Marius didn't much care if he needed any help, the man only wanted to spend time with Cosette.

"But, I'm feeling rather bored of this... I suppose we can switch places and I go see what Inspector Javert's up to." Jean stepped back, allowing Marius to take his place.

"Is he still outside?" Jean asked. However, his words went ignored. Marius was already pre-occupied with his and Cosette's conversation.

The mayor gave a smile, leaving the two without another word.

"To be young and in love..." Jean chuckled low as he stepped outside.

He made his way around the house, looking for one person in particular. Not even the undead mattered. He just had an urge to talk to Javert…

But, little did he know one didn't always get what they so badly longed for.

* * *

"Hello there handsome." Came a voice suddenly.

Javert flinched, taken off guard by the person behind him, as their hands went to cover his eyes.

"Jean?" He asked, completely unsure. He simply hoped it was the man.

"How can you say that? Can you not tell I' am a girl!?" The woman growled, backing away. That definitely did not go as she planned.

Javert turned quickly to see Eponine there. "Explain yourself!" He ordered, choosing to not acknowledge his embarrassment this time.

"I um..." The girl looked down, rubbing her arm nervously. "I was thinking... It's time for me to leave the boys behind and… Focus on a real man?" She more asked than stated.

"Well, it sure won't be me!" Javert roared eyes wide.

"B-but why? If you'd only give me a chance, you'd come to love me!" Eponine replied, approaching him again.

"I think not!" Javert growled, taking hold of her wrists to keep her at bay.

"Then Enjolras is right, you do like boys!" She exclaimed.

"False. I like neither gender. I love myself and no one else." The officer growled.

"I can change your mind!" Eponine retorted, planting a quick kiss to his lips, all without the knowledge that Jean was watching around the corner.

The mayor's heart sunk into a pit of jealousy. She got to kiss him… That bothered him. Why did it bother him?

"You spoiled rotten little girl!" Javert yelled, raising his hand in front of her.

"Javert, no!" Jean shouted just before the hit was made.

Javert's attention darted to him quickly, as he shoved the woman away.

"What man are you if you strike a woman?!" Jean asked with anger.

"She broke the line of my boundaries!" Javert defended.

"I don't care. It gives you no right inspector." Jean fought back.

To come out and start a disagreement was never his intention. But he couldn't allow that.

Javert clenched his teeth. "This might be your house Misuer, but that gives you no right to strip one of his ways." He replied before walking off.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." Jean apologized, reaching out t the girl.

Eponine backed away from him. "There was no need to step in. I do not care if he slaps me or not. Besides, look at what you've done! Can you not tell, he fancies you?" Eponine stunned the man before her.

"Me?! There is no way! I 'am a man. You must have me mistaken for someone else!" Jean retorted. Javert like him? NEVER! If Jean wasn't dealing with the embarrassment of surprise, he would've laughed.

"It's true. I do not know of a Jean among any within my group of friends. It has to be you. Yet you blew it." Eponine sighed. "Misuer La mayor… Or Jean, do not wait to tell him how you feel or discuss how he feels.. I done so and lost the man I love to better.." She let her gaze drop.

"We think with our people of interest there is no better than we, but they do not notice us so easily. They won't notice at all if we only sit back and let them be taken from us." She returned her gaze to the man.

"My concern is of my daughter and nothing more." Jean replied, completely unsure after this morning's incident however.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to be in someone's arms safe and sound.

"Cosette cannot fulfill every need, if you know what I mean." She replied, before making her way off. She would leave it at that.

Jean gave a sigh, his attention straying to the undead.

He took it all into consideration and decided that even if he had no interest in Javert it was good to keep him around for safety's sake.

That's all Javert was here for. To get them out of this. Nothing more.

Besides, Jean had another worry now. Was Eponine to tell the others his true identity? Not that she knew much, only his first name.

Jean huffed, turning away from the undead as he went back inside.

Javert was there in the kitchen where they all now were, arguing with Enjolras yet again. Jean sighed. Those two definitely didn't need to be under the same roof. He was going to have to figure something out.

"Marius, you need to keep your little dog in line." Javert snapped.

"Wha-? I don't even know who that guy is... Damn right embarrassment that's for sure..." Marius lied, pretending not to pay attention to Enjolras's attempts to the officer.

"Oh that's complete bogus if there ever was any." Enjolras growled. "I'm only trying to lighten this guy up. He's too tense... I can feel it." He smirked, making his way behind Javert and giving a rub to his shoulders.

Javert gave a swat at the man. "You're a royal pain in my behind." He grumbled, clearly not thinking. But with this monkey Javert found thinking difficult.

Enjolras's eyes glimmered with mischief.

"Don't you say it!" Marius warned, as he sat a bowl down on the table. He knew that look anywhere.

"Oh I'm sure you'd enjoy such a thing… From Misuer Madeline." Enjolras whispered into the older's ear as he ran his hands down the man's body.

Marius felt like slapping this boy, or himself.. For even being friends with such an idiot.

Javert jumped up from his chair, giving a loud thud. He jerked the handkerchief out of his shirt. "I've had enough of this. I could care less about Jean! He is nothing to me, I'm merely just here because it is the only house that is safe. And Jean," Javert chuckled darkly. "My only intention is to simply just use him when the time strikes. Then he goes back to jail; if he does not die first!" Javert shouted, not caring who heard what.

All eyes were locked on him, surprised. Jean more so than the others.

"I might've known Inspector. " Jean's voice grabbed the man's attention quick.

Suddenly Javert felt as if he'd been lit on fire. It was one of those 'oh shit, what did I just do?!' moments..

"I-I thought you were still outside.." He muttered, wishing he could just disappear.

"No. I came back in actually.." Jean trailed off. "What you think, it's alright you know. Every man's entitled to their opinion of another. Your behavior however is unacceptable. Keep it up Javert and you won't have a place here."

"He provoked me! He would make anyone snap!" Javert turned, pointing to the blonde next to him.

"We cannot let another influence how we are. The boy was only playing, nothing more. Maybe it's his way to ease his mind off of the world around him. As for you, inspector. Get that tongue under control. You have no right to mouth off another man's business, regardless of who you are." Jean stated, seeming perfectly calm during it all.

"Uphold him. You don't even know this man. If you were put in my shoes would you not defend who you are?" Javert asked.

"I would swallow my pride and let false assumptions die." Jean answered.

Javert gritted his teeth. False assumptions? Jean had such nerve. Wait, why did the words even get to him? Surely he cared nothing for this man.. He just admitted that to Enjolras; to them all.

"That's the thing, you swallow your pride too much.. You have no self respect." Javert spoke, before turning around; his back now facing Jean.

"Javert, do not run off again and skip breakfast. My girl worked so hard on it." Jean stated. They might've argued but still a meal was to be shared with the whole household and right now, that was them. Including Javert.

"I'm not hungry." The officer replied, walking off.

Jean sat down, after a sigh. That left him to explain everything to each person. More so Cosette. She was the most shocked of it all. However, Cosette could never think different of her father.

Marius was the second and he swore he could no longer trust the man, despite Cosette's attempts to prove otherwise.

Eponine already knew of the name of course and had mild surprisement that there was a cruel back story as to why Jean started off.

Enjolras could care less, giving a squeal just about at how much easier it would be to further taunt Javert's poor soul now that he had a shorter title to use.

Gavroche didn't even bother to listen, he was too busy stuffing his face with food after all.

Jean exhaled a relieved breath, and smiled light. All in all, he was glad the secret was out. Maybe Javert's little outburst wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Night again. The rooms were instructed just the same as before. Javert was found in Jean's room sure enough.

"Javert." Jean spoke as he entered the room.

"What?" Javert growled, as he slipped out of his jacket. "If you expect an apology, you aren't getting it." He added.

"I don't want your apology." Jean stated calmly, as he shut the door, keeping one hand hidden still.

"What do you have behind your back?" The officer asked, watching him closely.

"Oh.. Nothing.. Just.." Jean trailed off, revealing a bottle of wine. "I got it from my cellar. It's not the best I had, someone snuck that.. But this is second best. I thought you could have a drink, to ease your mind? You seem so tense and stressed." The mayor offered.

"I told you, I don't drink." Javert replied, neatly folding his jacket up before standing and placing it on a chair within the room.

"Oh come on Javert, it helps." Jean pushed further.

"If I take a drink, will you shut up?" The older asked.

Jean smiled. "Yes." He didn't know if it was just to ease some stress or whether it was just faith in getting some truth out of Javert on his feelings.

"Give me the damn thing." Javert snatched the bottle from him, opening it up.

"Shit!" He hissed the moment the fizz of the alcohol started to spew out.

Jean chuckled. "Nice going." He mocked playful.

"Oh shut it. I don't know about these things. I never drink. EVER. This is my first.." Javert trailed off, blushing faintly. A grown man such as he, never even once had a drink? He was rather embarrassed now.

Jean simply smiled. "Go on, and don't chug it down either. Just take a small slow drink and you'll be alright." He encouraged.

Javert sighed, but done as Jean ordered of him.

He let the alcohol sit in his mouth for a moment, taking in the taste. "It's not bad."

"Come, sit down and we'll drown our troubles for the night." Jean stated, as he took a seat on the bed. He patted the side next to him.

Javert complied and within no time were they sharing a bottle of wine, stories of their life before they knew one another and a chuckle every now and then.

But Jean had yet to manage getting anything about his feelings out. He did come to see though, that maybe Javert wasn't a bad guy; despite what he said this morning.

* * *

Let me know what you think, yeah?

Thanks to Tipear for keeping the story alive. =D And for giving me the idea of Eponine putting the charms on Javert and some other things I threw in there too.

as for javerts attitude, I know that's a bit extreme but I rushed this and rushed getting jeans real identity out.. So sorry he's ooc. ^^'


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, updating this again, lol.

* * *

The following morning, a repeat of yesterdays just about.

Jean was curled up in Javert's arms, his face buried in the lawman's chest.

However, that wasn't acknowledged by him yet. He was still asleep, in his overly comfortable position.

Javert was the one to wake this time. First off, he pulled the man closer, not aware of whom it was. He just instinctively wanted more of the person. He's never shared his bed with anyone, and now that he finally did; it felt nice to have another human being there with him.

No sun shined through this day, it was dark and rainy out. The weather was proving to be crazy, yet this was favorable to him.

He had such a headache from last night. He and Jean finished the bottle of wine off and whatever happened was a far distant memory... Except one.

As Javert nuzzled against the mayor, slowly coming to his senses; one memory started to come forth.

The only thing he remembered from last night was he – for some reason – decided to sleep on the floor. Most likely because Javert was feeling tipsy and had let a more softer, vulnerable and sweeter side show.

He remembered the both of them mere inches from each other's face before that, so close to the point neither wanted. Or did they?

Javert proved no last night for he gave a shake of his head, sat the empty bottle aside and made his bed on the floor, deciding it best.

But here he was back in bed with Jean in his arms. How did that happen?

And why was his hand gently moving through Jean's greasy locks? Javert couldn't help but notice that Jean needed a bath... Maybe they could… No, no, that would never work...

Jean smiled faintly, the sensation bringing him out of his sleep. "The feels nice..." He muttered.

Javert then quickly moved away, turning so his back was now facing Jean.

He couldn't risk the man seeing this softer side of him now that he was sober.

"Javert?" Jean asked, fully coming to his senses, his eyes locking on the man next to him. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked, not that he was displeased. He was only curious.

Javert must've climbed in last night while he was asleep.

"The floor was harsh on my back and I was cold down there." Javert simply stated, refusing to acknowledge their close encounter last night and the fact he was just playing with Jean's hair.

"I see.. How did you like last night?" Jean asked. "Your first time drinking, I mean."

"Well what else would you mean?" Javert smarted off with a bit defensively. "As for liking it, I do not. I prefer to stay sober and stay alert." Javert answered.

"Ah, I can understand that." Jean smiled, refusing to push the man further. Last night gave way to all he needed to know. He remembered EVERYTHING.

He remembered how Javert laughed with him, smiled.. All the playful things he said and he remembered the closeness even.. He remembered Javert's arm around his neck, pulling him closer; only to stop at the last second.

He remembered the look of wonder, confusion and desire that dwelled within drunken eyes. He also remembered how Javert told him he was a likeable guy.. How he finally apologized for that previous morning, of his threat towards Eponine and his outburst towards Enjolras. Stress was his reason, and Jean chose to believe that's why he wasn't himself.

Oh yeah, Jean enjoyed the drunk man. He really let his guard down.

"You were outstanding last night." Jean decided to mess with him, just to taunt him.

Javert sat up quick, eyes wide. "WHAT!?" He asked.

"Oh yes.. I never knew just how loose you could be, inspector." Jean smirked slyly.

Javert blushed deeply. Was he missing something?

He took a quick look under the blanket as the mayor got up to get properly dressed. Then his eyes shifted to Jean.

They weren't naked.. Unless, they clothed themselves before they went to sleep.. But that was impossible.. It had to be.

"It was tricky at first, but once you relaxed.. I couldn't get you to stop asking for more." Jean continued to push his luck.

He didn't know why he was doing this, he just felt mischievous today.

Javert nearly gasped, before it hit him. "Wait, I would never be on the bottom. I' am not a girl!" He retorted.

Jean roared with laughter as he threw his shirt on.

"You cruel man." Javert took a deep sigh. "You need to stay away from Enjolras." He warned.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Jean asked.

Javert hesitated for a moment. "Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Tell me, what was she like?" Jean questioned, smiling to himself as he stepped into his shoes.

"She was… Uh.." Javert got out of the bed, to button his shirt up. "She was beautiful.." He answered.

"What did you favor most? Did she feel a love for you? Was she a virgin or no?" Jean hounded further.

Javert didn't answer.

"Do you even know?" Jean persisted.

"Yes, I do! I just simply don't want to have this conversation with you.. I doubt you've even kissed a girl."

"I've done everything with a girl. Back in my younger days. Before I even knew your existence." Jean spoke, looking back over at him.

Javert suddenly felt a heat rise within him, of jealousy. So Jean's been intimate before? That bothered him.

"You know Javert, if there's any help you need on this, I ca-" Before Jean could finish, the door was busted open with a panicked Gavroche storming in.

"Enjolras… Eponine…. Bitten…" The boy barely got out through deep breaths.

"Calm down." Jean spoke at first, kneeling down in front of the boy. "What's happened?"

"Enjolras, he and Eponine were out… She was too close to the gate… She got bit." Gavroche explained once he calmed down.

Jean looked up to Javert quickly, before rising to his feet in no time.

He ran out of the room as fast as he could, to find where Eponine and Enjolras were.

Javert followed, grabbing his sword that was against the door; not caring if he was half way decent or not.

* * *

"Misuer, help! She needs help!" Marius was the first to exclaim as Jean bolted into the living room, where Eponine laid on the sofa.

"Step back." Jean pushed him and Enjolras both away, in order to kneel down beside the girl.

He brushed a few strands of hair back away from her neck, spotting the bite immediately. He didn't know what to make of it.

"We have to kill her." Javert announced, walking up behind Jean.

The mayor stood quick, widened eyes locked on Javert. "No, we can't kill her!"

Javert held an emotionless glare on Jean "If we do not, she's going to turn into one of those things outside and she is going to take our lives." He unsheathed his sword.

"Javert, no!" Jean took hold of the man's arm, forcing him from attacking.

Javert jerked away from him, glaring down at the man. "What do you propose we do, since I 'am not allowed to put her out of her misery?"

"You say she'll turn?" Jean asked, unsure.

"Yes, the bites, that's how it starts. I'm warning you, we must get rid of her!" Javert retorted.

"You can't kill her! That's inhuman of you, she's still a girl.. She's still our Eponine.." Enjolras put in, frowning.

"Then we must throw her out, where she belongs!" Javert ordered.

"No, they'll tear her apart!" Marius fought back.

"If she is one of them, they won't touch her. I've seen my fill of their kind." Javert turned his focus to the brunette.

"And so have I." Marius stood his ground. "We won't assist you in what you wish, and we won't forgive you.."

"Jean, you need to listen to him.. To J-Javert.." Eponine choked out, grimacing in pain as she brung her hand over the bite.

"I won't, I can't throw an innocent person out there to be ravaged by such fowl creatures." Jean stated firmly.

"Then he's right… You m-must kill me…" She continued on. "My f-father… H-he turned on mother.. He b-bit her.. She t-turned on us.." Eponine explained.

"Maybe it won't affect you, how are we to know that there aren't those who can fight this?" Jean asked, looking for any glimmer of hope.

"N..No.. There's no such thing.." Eponine shattered whatever hope Jean could think of.

Before Jean could say anymore, Enjolras had kneeled down in front of the sofa, taking the girls hand in his. "Eponine.. You can beat this.. You're stronger than they are."

"Enjolras.. Don't worry yourself over me.." Eponine offered a weak smile, as she placed her hand against his cheek, staining his skin with blood.

Her gaze briefly went to Marius, and Enjolras's followed.

"Oh, Eponine.. You think so highly of him.." The blonde muttered, hoping Marius didn't catch onto his words. "Of someone who's spoken for.." He whispered.

"Marius.." The girl called, bringing a teary eyed brunette to turn his attention back on her. "I just.. I want to say.. C-Cosette.. You're lucky to h-have her.. She'd be any man's dream.. Treat her good.."

Marius longed to say something, but he couldn't think of any words..

"You shouldn't talk, you need to rest.." Jean suddenly put in.

"I'll rest soon, Misuer.. I can feel heaven's embrace." Eponine spoke low, her voice ragged.

"Ssh, Eponine, don't speak of that." Enjolras said low, still in hope of her fighting against the cursed disease. Yet the tears starting to come forth proved that he knew she had no chance.

"E-Enjolras…" She swallowed deeply. "W-what's with you? You've n-never cared so much… O-only over M-Marius.."

"Eponine, I've always cared.." He paused for a second, just a second as he took her hand in his, having a firm hold. "You just never seemed to notice.. You focused on Marius.. Yet you didn't notice that it was you who I always saw…"

"Don't flatter.." Eponine didn't believe, he knew.

"It's true! Amongst all those women, the only one I fell for was you.. I fell so hard… My heart yearned for you.. But yours yearned for Marius.. I didn't intervene because I didn't wish to demolish what chance you two had.. Oh, if I'd only known sooner.. If I could go back… I'd start by not bringing you go out this morning.." Enjolras frowned, every word sinking his heart.

"Don't dwell.." Eponine replied low, her voice was fading fast and she barely had the strength to stay awake. Enjolras knew he didn't have much more time with her.

"I only wanted to protect you.. All this time.. My sweet Eponine…" Enjolras took a sigh, fighting his tears away. "All I wanted was to show you love.. How much I loved you.. I couldn't even do that.."

Eponine smiled once more a weak smile as she let her thumb barely brush along his hand. "Enjolras, you've made my final moments more meaningful than my whole life has been.." She trailed off, closing her eyes. She couldn't fight the want for an everlasting sleep much longer..

"T-thank you.." She muttered her final words, as her grip she had on her friends hand loosened.

Enjolras knew right then, she had moved on to a place far better than this sinister and cruel world. Still, with knowing she was in a better place; his body started to tremble from the sobs he couldn't fight off any longer.

Only when Marius took hold of him by the arm was he able to move away from the girl. The brunette offered an embrace to Enjolras but he simply pushed the man away, going off to the room he shared with Marius and Gavroche. The last thing he wanted to be seen doing right now was to cry. He forced his sobs away, until that door was shut and he was alone.

"What are we to do?" Marius asked, his gaze darting between Jean and Javert.

"She's going to turn soon." Javert reminded.

"I won't throw her out, and I won't allow you to.. Kill her again.." Jean fought back.

"To not do so is torture on her! These creatures are suffering, they're alive but they're dead inside. She won't be the same." Javert tried to reason with him.

"I refuse to believe it. There is a cure and until we find it, she will stay in the cellar." Jean instructed.

"Valjean," Javert started.

"No more arguing Javert. You will do as I say. Do you understand?" Jean asked. He would have it no other way.

Javert drew in a sigh, sheathing his sword back. "Yes, of course, Misuer."

Jean gave no further word, as he went to pick the girl's corpse up.

"I'll take her." Javert spoke suddenly. "You should go check on Cosette, I suspect she'll be up any minute.."

Jean nodded, backing away and allowing Javert to take Eponine. He instructed the officer on where to go and Javert made his way in the direction with the girl's limp body in his arms.

He would be lying if he said that didn't bother him. He's seen people die many of times but this girl.. She was different..

"Misuer.." Marius called low.

"How did this happen?" Jean asked, choosing to stay and get his answers. It was best if Cosette slept in anyway. The later she knew of this, the better.

"Enjolras invited her out for a walk, said he had something important to tell her.." Gavroche trailed off.

"How do you know this?" Jean questioned.

"I snuck out and followed because I was worried about them.. But when I went out, she'd already been bitten.." Gavroche answered, frowning.

Jean took a deep breath. "Stay away from the gate. We can't be too careful with these things out there." He warned, before turning and making his way to Cosette's room.

Marius sighed, wanting to follow but he knew it'd be best if he didn't.

* * *

When Jean had left from checking on his daughter, he was met by Javert as soon as he turned around when shutting the door.

"Christ, Javert." He growled, giving a shove to the man. He didn't appreciate the man's closeness right now after the lawman had nearly scared the life out of him.

"Should've let me kill her." Javert stated.

Jean breathed a deep sigh. "Javert, enough of this. You are not to kill anyone unless I give you the permission. Do you understand me?"

Javert swallowed deeply. "Alright, I'm just looking out for the safety of this place. I have a feeling we are all that's left."

"I understand that, but I assure you, nothing can get out of that cellar." Jean replied.

Javert took a deep breath. "Very well then."

"Come, we'll let Cosette sleep in and we'll make the breakfast." Jean instructed as he placed a hand casually on Javert's shoulder, leading him towards the kitchen.

"How can you talk of food after what just happened, how can you be so calm?" Javert answered. Of course, he was just as calm as Jean, aside from the worry of an undead Eponine getting out. Yet, he didn't think Jean would be this relaxed.

"One must never panic, no matter what is raging on the inside. Enjolras is upset, Marius doesn't know what to make of it all.. Cosette doesn't know.. We two have to keep it all together. It's our responsibility to work with one another in this situation." Jean explained. He didn't mention Gavroche because the kid seemed to handle himself pretty well.

Javert said nothing, only listened as they entered the kitchen. Then, he couldn't believe he was helping this man he's hunted for so long, cook.

He didn't question it though. This was Jean's house, Jean's rules and he had no choice but to respect and listen, even if it was awkward and out of place for him.

* * *

Ha.. Had to throw in a little fun between Jean and Javert. I don't know why I make Jean have this playful side with Javert but it's so adorable!

Anyway, so Eponine's the first to go. Sorry! Decided to add a bit of drama, haha.

Like it? Review please. :3


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to keep you all waiting!

* * *

The night drew in, and Jean had told Cosette about Eponine hours ago. Cosette didn't much seem to show any remorse but still, she had Marius there to talk with her of it, as well as Jean himself until he had to go tend to things around the house.

But now, everyone was asleep or getting ready for it. Cosette had her room back to herself again and Marius was still stuck in the room with Gavroche and Enjolras.

The boy was fast asleep. Marius swore he could make it through anything. He was a tough little kid who's seen things no boy should at his age and yet, he acted as if it didn't bother him even in the slightest. Marius admired that, admired his bravery.

Enjolras on the other hand was leaned against the wall, staring blanking at the opposite side. It was so unlike him that Marius wasn't quite sure how to go about this.

"Enjolras, it couldn't be helped." He stated, as he sat beside the man.

"It was my fault, all of it." The blonde said, his words low. He turned his gaze to Marius and the younger could see the guilt in his eyes.

"I took her out. Why didn't I just take her to another room? Who talks a girl out into a yard where there is the undead lingering about to ask will she be theirs anyway?" Enjolras asked. "I'm so foolish…" True, this was very unlike him but the emotions hit him hard and all he could do was fight off the urge to cry. If he done so, it'd only add more to his shame and self loathing.

Marius drew in a soft sigh. "Have you ever fallen in love before?" He asked, seeming as if his question was so random in a sense. Enjolras was a wreck and it was odd of him to ask that.

"No… Eponine was the first." Enjolras admitted, and despite the heavy emotions lingering around the blonde, Marius smiled gently.

"There's your answer. You didn't know how it was suppose to go and in the heat of the moment you probably had forgotten about the undead. Enjolras, it wasn't your fault at all." Marius spoke, keeping calm.

Enjolras frowned. "You only tell me this because you're my friend."

"No, I tell you this because it's reasoning. I can't change the despair in your heart but perhaps I can help you move on." Marius responded. "I've seen you get through a lot, and I've heard you talk of how love does not exist, there is only passion and your passion was for the fight. Well, now we have a new fight a head of us. We can't afford to lose, and we can't overcome this without your help as well." Marius finished, as he stood. He might've come off as cold but that's just the way he thought he could get through to his friend.

"Let Eponine be an example, we must keep on our toes. These creatures are quicker than we originally presumed. I say tomorrow we talk to Javert and see if he knows anymore on them." The brunette added, as he made his way to the bed Gavroche laid in. God knows he detested the officer but his guess was, Javert encountered these things before either one of them. They were enjoying a drink and laughter with each other when it had started to invade the streets.

Enjolras kept his gaze locked on the ground, dawning on the younger's words. Marius had a point. He couldn't just sit around and mope.

"Well, Marius, it appears I have taught you well." The blonde gave a clap and a chuckle. "You step up as leader when the time calls. I didn't think you'd have it in you."

Marius glanced over his shoulder, smiling back at the blonde. "It's not being a leader."

Enjolras nodded, understanding the man without any further words.

"Come, you should get some sleep." Marius said, when he had laid down on the bed beside the sleeping child.

Enjolras forced himself to his tired feet and strolled over to the bed, taking his place on the opposite side of Gavroche.

"Marius" He started.

"Hm?" The younger asked.

"Thanks, for always being there." Enjolras replied, scooting closer to sneak an arm past Gavroche and Marius' way. He gave a gentle stroke to the brunette's cheek before letting his hand rest on the younger's shoulder without even thinking of it.

Marius was stunned for a moment. That was new...

Sure, he and Enjolras has spared and been rather close to each other before and had, had their awkward moments but nonetheless what the older just done left him feeling all warm and fuzzy and weird inside.

"Uh… Sure thing. It's what I'm here for." Marius replied simply. No more was said but Enjolras' hand still remained on his shoulder, and Marius was suddenly freaking out inside...

Why was he feeling like that with Enjolras, feelings he should only have with Cosette? He was hers... He shouldn't be thinking such things over a man... Maybe tomorrow, if he didn't say anything, it wouldn't happen again and he could avoid such odd feelings that he knew would lead to bigger confusion.

* * *

Javert sat there on the edge of Jean's bed, peering at him as the man undressed. His glare was harsh and frustrated. Jean knew he was on the verge of saying something. Yet, he wouldn't push it.

"Javert, I'd greatly appreciate if you'd turn away." Jean stated, however he felt oddly comfortable with Javert's gaze on him.

The older sighed, doing as he was told. He laid back across the bed, trying to sort out his thoughts on his own.

Jean then somewhat regretted his words. He missed having an audience. But he wasn't sure why Javert's eyes held uneasiness and he didn't want to peruse if it was about Eponine.

"If I'd known things would be this tense, I would've taken another bottle of wine out last night and saved it." He finally spoke, hoping to get Javert to talk but yet, hoping to also lighten the mood so Javert wouldn't get further agitated.

Javert looked to the side of him, where Jean now sat, hazel eyes staring down at him. Javert felt Jean could literally stare into his soul…

"It's something that's not so easily drowned out." Javert said, crossing his arms behind his head. He knew Jean thought this was about Eponine but it was far from that. It was about him. About the both of them.

"Regardless, what good would that do? Only have me looking like a fool of an officer."Javert added.

"I thought it was fun and intriguing. I got to see another side of you." Jean smiled warmly.

Javert scoffed, fighting off a soft blush under that smile. "It weakened the senses and my ability to think properly."

"Who needs to think at such late hours, that is the time to relax." Jean persisted. "And now inspector, it is a time to put your duties at rest until the next day. You have no one to impress." Jean's smile turned to a smirk.

Javert's eyes narrowed. He couldn't make out what Jean was getting at. "I must serve my purpose, regardless of the hour."

"Javert, that is not all there is to your life. You need to learn how to enjoy your life more. Wake up, see the world for what it is. Look beyond the criminals and jail cells. Relax from all the worry of it all. The law no longer applies and it is the perfect time for you to take a vacation – in a sense. I can help you, if you want." Jean offered.

Javert chuckled sarcastically. "A thief helping an officer? What an odd turn of fate."

"That's the funny thing about fate, it's unpredictable but the will for us to change it is always there." Jean replied.

Javert let a silence linger in the air for a moment or so. Then, he took a deep breath. "What if I said I liked last night?" He asked, rather than stated.

"What do you mean?" Jean questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Us, last night… Being so close to you… That's wrong… So, why do I like it?" Javert was rarely confused on anything. But these past few days (well, more like nights) spent with Jean has gotten his emotions to suddenly surface and seemingly mix together in something he couldn't figure out. He was always told to enjoy the company of another man was a sin and he knew himself to engage in that of a criminals was a potential risk to his reputation, to his life.

Jean looked away, giving a gulp as his face lit up. He wasn't expecting that question. "Well, Javert can I really answer that? I can give you plenty of reasons as to why but in the end, it's you who must figure out why you enjoy it." Jean spoke truthfully. It wasn't his place to say on another's feelings. "I will tell you this though, I enjoyed myself, just as I have come to enjoy your company; regardless of us living in two different worlds."

Javert dawned on it, before sitting up, now eye level with the man. He had just as much as a focused stare on Jean as he did earlier. He was studying the man, picking out what seemed to grasp his attention most, what seemed to cause this. He was also trying to find something in Jean that he didn't like. But, there was nothing.

Truth of it was, Javert had come to admire everything about Jean. From his warm and caring eyes, to that smile of his that could light any dark room, down to the man's personality that hardly differed from his own.

Jean was stubborn, determined in his life and so was Javert. Yet, Jean had that side of him that was sweet and generous and just… Righteous. Despite Jean's past, he had already redeemed himself in the eyes of God, Javert even knew that much.

Then, out of nowhere, the officer leaned in closer. He was hesitant, but nonetheless, and to Jean's surprise, Javert had cautiously pressed his lips against those of Jean's.

He felt like pulling back right away yet he didn't. He pushed through his nervousness and found he enjoyed the kiss… He REALLY enjoyed it.

Javert suddenly pulled back, catching his breath before he actually noticed the rapid beating of his heart, his racing thoughts and… The fact his trousers had already started to constrict against his crotch.

Jean was now looking down, smiling shyly to himself and blushing brighter than he previously had done. He couldn't explain it, this feeling Javert gave him… He felt young again, young and experiencing love for the first time again.

"I-I'm sorry.." Javert apologized, the guilt starting to set in. He had done something he knew he shouldn't and was starting to regret it.

Jean chuckled softly. "Why?" He brung his focus back to Javert.

"Did you not like it?" Javert asked, figuring if Jean didn't kiss him back he must've not have enjoyed it.

Jean smiled once more. "No. I did. I'm just surprised is all, that you actually kissed me… Thought you might've been too scared to go through with it again." He taunted playful.

Javert growled low. "I was not scared!"

"Right, of course." Jean held his smile, as he wrapped his arms around Javert's neck. He gently pinned the man back against the bed, now over him.

Javert blushed, swallowing deeply. "I told you I wouldn't be on the bo-"

"Relax." Jean said softly, leaning down for another kiss, as his hands moved up the man's bare chest. The both of them were only in their pants.

"I don't know about this…" Javert was growing nervous very fest. He squirmed under Jean, hoping for escape but that only made things worse for him, for the both of them when Javert had accidently ground up into Jean. A low moan left the officer before he had a chance at stopping it.

"Is it… Your first time with someone?" Jean asked curiously, not bothering to rush things, although that brief friction felt good and left him wanting more.

Javert sighed, his eyes darting away. "Yes." He admitted, suddenly feeling embarrassed. It never bothered him, up until now.

"My job was all I needed, and I never indulged in-" He was silenced when Jean placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, there's no need to explain. We'll take it slow, alright? And if you wish to call it off at anytime, just let me know. I won't think differently of you." Jean assured.

Although Javert wasn't quite sure how Jean thought of him to begin with, he agreed to the younger's words and indulged with Jean in a night of gentle passion and exploration of each other… All thought of the undead outside completely gone, their hungry moans drowned out by those of pleasure echoing throughout the lovers' room.

* * *

So, there's a bit going on here...

Enjolras and Marius... shoot, I know I'm going fast here with Eponine turning and the fact Marius is with Cosette... But I think this can add drama. :D Plus I love those two together! You'll see what I mean later. Heck, I'll see what I mean later. I'm just going with the flow here. XD

Moving on...

Jean and Javert... Although that's not explicit, those two finally screwed. Hooray! Leave it to them to make love in a war on zombies.

Anyone else wondering what Javert's going to say and think in the morning?

You shall see!

Oh yes, sorry I made Javert a virgin. -Shrugs.- I think it was appropriate considering he spent his life serving the law. I imagine he didn't have much time or want to be with another person, ha.

Anyway, leave me reviews? Yes? I love them and I love you for it!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter, quicker then I thought but I'm addicted to this story lol.

Thank you for the reviews guys!

Sorry if I missed any typos.

Enjoy!

* * *

Marius woke early next morning. Everything seemed quiet. Yet when he was fully awake, he noticed Gavroche wasn't in between he and his friend.

"Oh no!" Marius exclaimed, sitting up and looking around the room. He knew Gavroche could take care of himself but he couldn't deny that he'd always worry over the boy.

"Marius?" Enjolras asked, looking up at his friend.

Marius froze under the other's voice. No doubt, things were sure to be awkward after the trick Enjolras played last night.

Marius has been teased by the man just the same as Javert and others but that was different… That little contact of skin last night had meaning and now had him wondering.

"Hey, where's the boy?" The blonde asked suddenly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Right, that's what I'm about to find out." Marius said casually, moving off of the bed.

He ignored the sting of his older friend seemingly forgetting last night. He had planned on paying it no mind yes, but when Enjolras acted as if he'd done nothing, it sort of hurt to say the least.

Marius huffed. He shouldn't be thinking such things about the man.

"Are you alright over there?" Enjolras asked, wondering what was going on with Marius. The boy had just stopped mid-way out.

"Yeah, I need to see Cosette." Marius answered, after a shake of his head.

The blonde smirked, suddenly feeling like his old self again, with the opportunity presented to him. "I see. Had yourself a good dream, did you?"

Marius was glad his back was turned to the other. He was sure his face was a deep read.

"Absolutely not! I' am not that kind of man." The younger growled.

Enjolras chuckled softly, rising up. "You always have differed from most men. Others would have jumped at the opportunity by now."

Marius clenched his teeth. "And you have too, you crazy fool. That is no way to treat a lady, not before marriage." Even still, he was unsure he could sleep with her if they were married. Truth be told, he was always overly nervous about being with a woman. Cosette was no exception. Yet, at the sight of seeing her, he immediately thought she was perfection, everything he wanted and that she would be different… Such a stupid thing to think. Now he was stuck with her, while his mind was stuck on the blonde male lying in bed.

"Something's wrong with me…" Marius muttered.

Enjolras gave a yawn, approaching him. "That's for sure." He grinned, stretching.

"What do you know about girls anyway?" Marius asked. Enjolras confessed last night that he had never loved until Eponine… But now he acted like he has courted many of women in his life.

Enjolras shrugged. "Well, I might not know much on love but you don't have to be in love to have fun."

"That explains everything." Marius sighed.

The blonde gave a pat to the man's shoulder, smiling. "You'll see. It's not as bad as you think and I can teach you, if you want." Enjolras had that same mischievous glint in his eyes, as when he taunted Javert.

Marius gasped, blushing brightly. "No thanks! I'll figure it out when the time calls for it."

Enjolras laughed at the younger's adorable reaction. "Well, Marius, don't hesitate. With the world we live in now, you best enjoy what's presented to you while you can." He stated, before starting to walk out.

Marius stood there watching Enjolras leave and wondering what he was trying to get at. The blonde's words always held a deeper meaning.

Enjolras drew in a sigh after he was a good ways down the hall.

"I hate lying to you… But, I don't think it'd be any good if you knew the truth…" He mumbled to himself.

Marius wasn't just a supporter, a follower. Marius was his closest friend, like a brother. Enjolras didn't want to do anything to overstep that line and risk losing what they already had. Still, he couldn't deny that the simple thing last night felt good and put his mind at ease.

*Thud*

"Hey!" A young boy's voice yelled, snapping Enjolras out of his thoughts.

The man looked down; to see he had accidentally ran into Gavroche, knocking the kid over.

"Oops… Sorry Gavroche. I wasn't paying attention." Enjolras kneeled down to help the boy up.

"What are you doing up? Usually you've slept in later than the rest of us."

"I woke up thirsty. Cosette gave me some bread and milk." The boy explained.

"Cosette's awake?" Enjolras asked, a sort of nervousness creeping in. He'd hoped she was still asleep and he'd have more time with Marius.

"Yea, she's fixing breakfast." Gavroche answered, now standing. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No." Enjolras simply said.

"Kay." Gavroche shrugged, moving past the man.

Enjolras didn't say any more as he headed out.

He didn't want to watch Marius gawk at Cosette as she cooked, so he decided he'd go out into the yard, check the surroundings and just get some fresh air in hopes of clearing his head.

* * *

While the others were already up and about, Jean was just coming out of his sleep. He sighed when he was fully awake.

"Sleeping later and later…" Jean muttered, before suddenly smiling to himself when he remembered just why he was sleeping so late today.

Jean rolled over, facing his newly acquired partner. Javert was still fast asleep, but he was about to change that.

"Darling, wake up." Jean said softly, leaning in to kiss the man on the lips gently. He had done so until Javert was up.

"'Morning" The officer greeted casually, not catching onto the pet name at first, nor remembering last night's antics right away.

"Did you sleep well?" Jean asked, snuggling against the older.

It took Javert a moment, then it finally sunk in and Jean's question didn't even matter.

"My lord!" Javert exclaimed.

"What?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Did we?" Javert didn't need the man to answer when he realized he was naked. His eyes grew big. "We did!"

Jean frowned. He had expected this.

"Javert, before you start panicking, just think of how you enjoyed yourself. Inspector, you seemed so carefree, so happy." Jean tried to reason.

Javert took a deep breath, thinking back to last night. He couldn't believe he allowed that to happen… He couldn't believe he liked it!

"What does this mean?... What we've done..." Javert looked back to Jean, searching for an answer.

"It can mean what you want Javert. It can mean we not only shared our bodies but our hearts just as well. Or, we can act as if it was just a need of release and nothing more." Jean assured, although he hoped Javert wouldn't go with the latter.

"What do you make of it?" Javert asked.

"Well," Jean couldn't help but wrap an arm around the man. "I feel as if we are bonded together, and I felt it is right. My opinion makes no difference though. You have to go wi-" Suddenly, Jean was cut off when he felt Javert's lips against his.

Jean smiled into the kiss. "I knew it." He chuckled when Javert had pulled away.

"Just be glad I find you a likable man." Javert growled low.

Jean smirked. "Oh, come now inspector. You were obsessed with me from the start."

Javert clenched his teeth, blushing lightly. "Maybe just a little." He couldn't deny that when first meeting Jean all those years ago, he liked the man's spirit. It's what drawn him to Jean after all.

Jean laughed. "Just a little… Right." He leaned over, kissing the older on the cheek.

Javert tensed. He had to get use to the stuff lover's do.

"Are you going to tell the others?" He asked.

"Not yet. They've been through enough. Although, I suspect Cosette will catch on soon. Women have a knack for knowing such things." Jean answered.

"That they do." Javert sighed.

Jean gave him another quick kiss to the lips. "Come on handsome, let's go get ourselves a bath then see if breakfast has been started, shall we?"

Javert looked up at Jean, a bit confused. "What am I to do about a change of clothes?"

"I'll find you something of mine, don't worry." Jean smiled, climbing out of his bed.

"Alright." Javert followed the man. After last night, he had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot more.

* * *

"Morning Cosette, Marius." Jean said, when he had entered the dining room. The two were just starting to set the table.

"Good morning papa." Cosette responded.

"Where's your friends?" Jean asked Marius, seeing two missing.

"Oh, Enjolras is outside I suppose and Gavroche is in our room. I don't know what he's up to." Marius shrugged. "Where's Javert? We need to talk."

"Javert's coming. Why do you want to talk to him?" Jean was surprised to say the least.

"We need to strategize. And I believe he knows more about those things than any of us." Marius stated.

"I'm sure he does." Jean said, walking past the table. "I'm going to go fetch Enjolras."

Marius gave a nod, before the man left. Just as he did, Javert had entered the room.

"Javert, can we talk?" Marius asked right away.

The officer raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he wanted. "Sure. Shall we go into the next room?"

"Yes." Marius answered. "I'll be right back dearest." He said to Cosette, then led Javert out of the room.

"What do you want boy?" The older asked coldly.

"I need to know as much on those creatures as I can. I also need to know if there's a safe route through the city." Marius spoke.

"Why is that? Are you planning on leaving this place?" Javert pressed further, clearly suspicious.

"Not exactly, but that gate won't hold them off forever. We are low on ammo, I need to find a way around these creatures and bring back a decent supply. I recall there was some stashed away in the top floor of the pub we would drink at. When I get that, we can start getting ready to leave." Marius explained.

"We can't leave! That's insane!" Javert retorted. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"We have to. Surely you noticed the rusty bars of the gate. The numbers around this place are only going to grow, we best get out while we can." Marius fought back and although Javert was surprised that he in fact did not notice the gate, he had to admit Marius was right.

"Why are you going? You'll never make it out there." Not that he cared much about Marius; it just seemed unlike him to step up suddenly.

"You can't do it and you do not know where the place is. I'm not going to risk Jean's life and Gavroche?" Marius shook his head. "I value that boy too much to put him in any danger."

"What about that blonde friend of yours?" Javert asked.

Marius thought on it for a moment, before giving a faint smile. "Can't let him. He's done enough for me and it's time I pay him back… Regardless, after just losing Eponine, I can't send him out there." Marius couldn't, after last night he has come to see his leader in a new light; whether he wanted to chase those feelings or not. All he knew though, was that he wouldn't risk any danger to Enjolras this time.

This time, he'd be the one to stand up and do what needed to be done for his group. For them all.

"Boy, you got some nerve suddenly. What's happened with you recently?" Javert glared down at him. Something definitely had changed about this man.

Marius shrugged. "I guess I've grown tired of living in his shadow. He said something to me last night, which has inspired me to go on and further prove my worth." He did want to prove his worth, but for some reason that was still confusing to him, he wanted to also impress the man he's looked up to for so long.

Javert thought on it for a moment, then sighed. No matter the reason, Marius was determined and Javert knew that feeling. He knew the want to prove oneself. "Very well. I'll tell you what I know."

Marius listened closely to the man and his details of how it all started. It seemed to start at the docks, when a prostitute had attacked one of the sailors and started to eat away at him. Javert just happened to be there to witness it.

She wasn't the only one, several others were like that and before long, more and more people were getting bit, things progressed fast and Javert got split up from his force.

Javert told Marius of how fast they seemed, and how easy it was to be caught off guard and that they seemed to be drawn to loud noises.

Javert also told him of a street that was once fairly clear, but he couldn't be so certain now in this short period of time.

"Thanks, I'll go after breakfast." Marius spoke, when Javert had finished explaining.

"What about a weapon?" Javert asked.

"I…" Marius paused. "I don't have one… Our guns are pointless without bullets."

"Honestly boy." Javert started, with a sigh. "After breakfast, I'll lend you my sword. Don't be reckless with it either."

Marius scoffed. "I know how to use a sword. I was preparing for a revolution, for Christ's sake. Enjolras has taught me everything I need to know to survive against the enemy."

"Maybe. Still, with just one mistake, you'll lose your life. You must be aware of everything. Your surroundings, your opponents, yourself." Javert warned. "I'd strongly advise you to take that blonde brat with you."

"Absolutely not. You came for me Javert, to protect me for Cosette. Just as meaningful as I' am to her, Enjolras is to me. If you so little as have a heart, a care in the world for another person, you'll keep him here and you'll keep him safe." Marius ordered, not even thinking on his words and how they could sound.

It hit Javert, why Marius suddenly seemed so persistent on Enjolras staying here. "It seems love was in the air last night, huh?" He asked, more in a mutter.

"Love?" Marius asked, and in no time he had a wide eyed stare on the officer. "NO! It is nothing like that! I just care for him is all!" The younger was blushing uncontrollably.

"I don't know much on this Marius, but be careful. You're treading in dangerous waters trying to court two people at once." Javert didn't listen to the man's words. He knew what Marius was getting at right away, no matter how hard the other tried to deny it. After all, the way Marius was reacting over Enjolras was how Javert suddenly felt towards Jean. He didn't want him endangering his life and felt just as head strong to protect him as Marius did with that blonde idiot. Javert knew that much.

"Oh, what do you care?! You hate the both of us." Marius snapped.

"I don't hate either of you. I've never hated a thing in my life! To hate is damnation to hell! I just simply detest some of the ways you both have." Javert hissed.

"No matter. If you tell anyone about what just happened in here, I swear-"

Javert chuckled in amusement. "You won't do a thing. Now go on, get out of here before Cosette gets worried about you."

Marius growled in frustration. "You best keep your mouth shut. Gavroche knew the streets and people well. No secret was kept hidden from him and I'm sure there's some dirt to tell on you just as well inspector. If not before, he can just as easily find out now." Marius warned in defense.

"I'm not worried." Javert responded.

Before Marius could get a word out, he heard Cosette call them for breakfast. The two left, going back into the dining room.

* * *

"Is there something that troubles you?" Jean asked, when he spotted Enjolras staring blankly into the horde of zombies. The numbers surrounding the place had grown and the gate was becoming all the more shaky. "I don't believe that being out here is such a grand idea."

Enjolras sighed. "I know. I just came out to see if the gate is still holding up, and to sort my thoughts out." The blonde frowned. They still weighed heavy on him.

"I understand. With all that has happened yesterday, I'm sure there's a lot to sort out." Jean stated.

"It's not Eponine, entirely." Enjolras said truthfully.

Jean tilted his head slightly to the side. "Then what else is it?"

Enjolras stared down at the ground, thinking of a way to word it and yet not give too much away. For once he was at a loss of what to do. He didn't lie when he told Marius he didn't know anything about love.

"Have you… Ever lied to protect someone, to protect someone you are fond over?" The blonde asked, not knowing of any other way to put it.

"Several times in my life." Jean admitted.

"Why?" Enjolras further questioned.

"To protect my daughter. And yourself?" Jean didn't mean to sound nosy, he simply just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I can't say." Enjolras answered, as a gentle breeze blew down on them.

"It's Marius. Isn't it?" Jean surprised the younger, gaining a shocked look from the man.

"H-how do-" Enjolras couldn't finish.

"I've caught onto the way you look at him, watch him. I suspect your little teases to Javert were just a distraction, to keep your hands away from him. That, and I just can sense it. The bond between you two is a strong one." Jean stated.

Enjolras was stunned. Jean hit the nail on the head, and said things he hadn't even sorted through yet.

"I didn't want to upset Cosette if I continued with Marius." Enjolras confessed.

Jean nodded in understanding. "I suspect Eponine wasn't the first person you have adored either, now was she?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. Truth is it's always been Marius. That kid… He's something else… He's a strange one… But I'd lay my life on the line for him... A man loving another man… It's not right though and, Marius would never accept it. He would never see me the same again. So, I let him slip through my grasp, to Cosette and that's when I focused more on Eponine."

"Society said it's wrong. Yet, society is no longer here. We make our own wrongs and rights now. Who's to say Marius would turn you away? You've never told him. He thinks what you do is all play and nothing more. Perhaps, you've worked up some feelings in him too and he hides them, in worry of it all being just a game to you." Jean stated, from what he's observed of this man and his tactics with Javert and just simply the vibe that came from him, Jean could pretty much tell of what kind of person he was without much information from Enjolras.

"But Cosette, it would crush her if I stole Marius away…" Enjolras trailed off.

"I've tried to protect my daughter, and have been successful over the years. Yet, in the long run if Marius is not the one for her, it won't be a happy love, now will it? Both will suffer and I'd rather Cosette feel heartbreak now and recover quicker than live a life where she watches the person she loves slowly fade out of her life, leaving behind resentment and grudges." It pained Jean to say that, he didn't want to see her feel heart break of any, but he meant the words.

"I don't even know how to tell Marius…" Enjolras paused, before giving a low chuckle. "It'd be easier if we had another bottle of alcohol… But then he probably wouldn't remember."

Jean was just about to speak, until the undead caught his attention again. Starving eyes were locked on them as the weight of the growing numbers continued to push against the gate.

"I don't think romance is all we have to worry about right now. We have to go talk to the others. We don't have much time here." Jean said, turning on his heels.

"Right." Enjolras followed the man back into the house.

* * *

Sometimes I forget, I'm suppose to be writing a zombie apocalypse story and I get caught up in all the romance but, I did have to get this out of the way.

Haha... Poor Marius. Who's he to go with? Things are only going to get more complicated next chapter! Speaking of which.. I hope to have more zombies and action added into it... I suck at this I know, haha. Romance has always been my strong point though.

Anyway, enough of me putting myself down... What do you think? :D It's always a joy to know the readers opinions too!


	9. Chapter 9

Omg, has it been a month already since this has been updated?! I'am so sorry! V.V Things got rough there for me a little bit in RL and I had writers block for the longest but finally I pushed through and have another chapter ready for you dear readers! I hope you enjoy it!

Sorry if some letters are missing/double typed. My keyboard is a sucker! And office word doesn't ALWAYS help correct the problem so sorry for errors.

* * *

After breakfast, Javert strayed from the others, with Marius following. He led the man back to his and Jean's room and retrieved his sword.

"If there is any damage done to this sword, you will pay; understand?" The office asked, as he handed his precious weapon over. With that, it dawned on Marius that when Javert told him to be cautious, he wasn't really worried about his well-being, just his sword. The brunette sighed. He should've known.

"You can trust me. I probably won't even need to use it." Marius spoke as he took the sword from him.

Javert gave a scoff. "Believe me boy, you'll be using it. Don't think you can just go out there and sneak past them. They're not as dull as you think."

"Inspector, I promise; everything will be fine." Marius gave him a light reassuring smile. Javert's emotionless expression didn't falter.

Marius' smile faded, and he said no more, as he turned to make his way out; only to see Jean standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"Uh…" Marius looked away nervously, trying to find an excuse of some sort.

"He's going out there to prove his worth." Javert put in, and Marius' eyes widened in surprise.

"You weren't supposed to tell!" The younger hissed.

"Prove your worth huh? And just what if you get killed?" Jean asked.

"I won't. I have to do this. If I don't, we're all in danger, not just me." Marius stated.

"I wouldn't advise you to go out alone." Jean fought back.

"I'll go!" Suddenly a younger boy's voice called and they all three looked down to Gavroche who seemed rather eager to accompany Marius.

"I won't take you." Marius replied and the young one frowned.

"Why not? I'm quicker than you and I know my way around better. I know routes they don't." Gavroche stated, determined to go.

"Because, it's too dangerous out there." Marius approached him, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Besides, you need to stay here and help Cosette and the others around the house."

"But that's no fun." Gavroche sighed.

"Neither is taking you out there and risking you life." Marius continued.

"But, you were going to let me fight in the revolution!" Gavroche retorted.

"THAT" Marius paused and took a deep breath, clenching his teeth. "That was Enjolras' decision, not mine. But now things have changed and Enjolras isn't the only one making decisions. I'm doing what I think is best to protect you, him, everyone." Marius stood back up straight, turning his focus to Jean. "Look after them, will you?"

"Of course." Jean answered.

"I'll try to be quick." Marius said.

"What you need is to be safe." Jean reminded.

"Right, I will." Marius assured, and with that came silence, and then Marius soon made his way past Jean and Gavroche. As he made his way down the hall towards the back door, he was cautious to not run into Cosette and Enjolras. The last thing he needed was to confront them.

"You helped him out… If I didn't know any better Javert, I'd say he's growing on you." Jean turned his attention to his lover.

Javert fought off a light blush, and cleared his throat. "Nonsense, I just understand where he is coming from. He wants to show what he can do and become more than just the shadow of another person. I won't deny him that." He replied. Surely that was the case, right? There was no way he could get attached to that annoying man! Marius was everything that irritated Javert… But, things seemed different now.

Javert sighed. Damnit, after last night all these weird feelings were coming forth… Not just those he felt towards Jean but… Could he possibly consider these people a family? They were working together, helping one another… He shook his head. No. He had no family.

Jean simply smiled at first. "I'm sure that's all there is."

Javert sighed, and Jean looked back down to Gavroche, deciding to not push the subject of Marius with Javert.

"Why don't you go help Cosette clean up?" He asked.

"I suppose…" Gavroche sighed as he made his way out. Helping Cosette didn't sound interesting whatsoever but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Marius has successfully managed to climb over the wall that surrounded the house. There was no undead walking about where he had jumped down, so he preceded down the street, making sure to watch his step and go about things quietly.

Everything seemed to be going as planed at first. But, when Marius had reached the place, the street was still crowded.

Marius gulped.

Actually, it seemed as if there were more but that wasn't much of a surprise. They wouldn't just stay in one spot without reason. Not even the undead were that stupid.

"Let's see… How can I go about this without bringing attention to myself…" He muttered, taking a look around. There wasn't any solution but one, and that was to just charge in there and slash his way through.

Marius hated that idea. To be honest, he wasn't much one for fighting. He was more of a thinker, a planner; not a fighter… Maybe he should've brung Enjolras along. That man seemed awfully passionate about the thought of bloodshed and he didn't seem to fear a thing. It was as if he was made for that very purpose.

Marius sighed. "Me and the choices I've made in my life…" He grumbled. He was smart on the world, but not so much on himself. He's been easily influenced in some of his decisions…

Like, when he met that blonde, cocky bastard, and threw everything away just to work with him and spend his days with the man. He didn't think twice on it then but now – even as he was in the middle of an apocalypse he was dwelling on him.

"No, now's not the time for that." He growled to himself, as he unsheathed Javert's sword. "Let's get this over with…"

The words were to comfort himself, he's been mentally encouraging himself all the way through the streets as he made his way here. But yet, as he finally held the sword in his hands, out of its sheath, he trembled slightly. Close combat definitely wasn't his thing, and he was really missing his gun now. But, that's what this was for, to get the rest of the ammo.

Marius took a deep breath, before just ran out into the horde of the undead. Sure enough, their attention was now on him.

Marius put up a good fight against them. But, it was just as Javert said; with just one mistake, you can lose your life or come close to it…

Before long, Marius was caught off guard, and he was overwhelmed by the horde around him. He was barely keeping them out of biting range, but even that fight he was losing.

Javert was right… He couldn't do this… All he was proving was his ignorance.

Marius closed his eyes, and awaited his fate.

Then, just when he thought his life was surely to come to an end, the sound of multiple gunshots echoed through the street.

Marius opened his eyes, looking around to see that the undead in front of him had been shot, and killed and where no longer trying to tear into his flesh.

Gunfire rang through the air again and the rest closing in on him were took care of. He sighed with relief. He couldn't believe his luck!

Marius sheathed his sword again, and looked around to spot just two people to his left, oddly enough. Marius raised an eyebrow at this. Just two?

"Who are you and what are you doing out here all on your own?" A red-haired male asked.

"The streets aren't safe you know." Said the light brunette woman with him.

"I'm Marius. Marius Pointmercy." He introduced as he approached them with an extended hand. As soon as he done so, the woman had her gun aimed at him; not trusting him. Marius backed up, cautiously. "I mean you no harm and I have not been bitten." He assured.

"Marius, where do you come from?" The woman asked, narrow eyes watching him closely.

"Not far from here." Marius answered.

"What is your purpose for being out?" Asked the man.

"Going for more ammo to take back to the place I and some others are held up at." Marius replied. He wasn't too keen on this, on telling them what he was doing but with that woman's gun pointed at him; he was really in no obligation to not answer.

"Ammo you say?" The woman asked, before looking over to the man she had with her. He gave a nod to her, in an agreement that Marius didn't quite understand.

"Alright, we'll escort you to the place, given we have our cut." She said.

"But… There won't be enough…" Marius trailed off.

"We're on our last bullet and only need a round each until our next destination. You can spare that, can't you?" She asked, with a slight grin. "It's only the right thing to do after we took care of your little problem."

Marius glanced between them. He didn't trust these people whatsoever. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, warning him that something was off. He flinched when he saw the woman's grip on the trigger tighten just slightly.

"Me and my brother here don't exactly take kind to doing all the dirty work with no reward in store for us. It's either a small portion of the ammo, or," She was interrupted by the male next to her.

"We'll take that sword of yours." He put in, eyeing the weapon.

Marius shook his head. "No! It is not mine!" He retorted. He only imagined what Javert would do to him if he came back without it and that man was still a bigger threat than these when on his bad side, at least that's what Marius thought at the moment.

"Then we'll take it off your dead body." The woman said, with a wicked smirk.

Marius gulped. He was in no position to try and bargain with these people on his terms. "Very well; the ammo is inside that building there, follow me and I'll give you what you need out of it." He gave in.

"Alright, get moving." The woman ordered. She kept her gun pointed at him as she followed him towards the building, with her said brother following.

Another glance to the man and the two had a different plan set between them…

* * *

"WHERE IS HE!?" Enjolras' voice roared through the room, with fury as he clutched Javert by the shirt. He was mere inches from the older male's face, his eyes locked with Javert's.

"I would advise you to back up." Javert said, first of all. He wasn't one to tolerate people in his face, yelling.

"You do not tell me what to do you bastard! I' am no child!" Enjolras simply shouted, through his deep breaths.

How dare Javert order him around in this time of pure rage, as if he still had any authority in this gone-to-hell world? It took all Enjolras' might to not choke the man right then and there! He couldn't recall a time of where he could feel such anger just flow through him like a fire.

Javert wiped the other's spit away and glared down at him. "He wanted to go out there on his own. He said he could do it." Javert spoke, trying to keep his calm.

Jean watched from a distance with worry of how this was to play out. He had tried to intervene earlier but Enjolras was not about to have that. No one was to come between him and Javert right now. Cosette was by her father, holding onto every word.

It wasn't long ago that they had discovered Marius' absence and it wasn't long until Enjolras demanded an answer. He had asked Jean before at first realizing Marius was gone, but the man told him nothing. He gave a pathetic lie before eventually saying he would have to talk to Javert about it, considering it was between the two of them. Enjolras had stormed off away from him and now here he was, resisting the urge to give Javert a good punch or two if nothing else.

"And you let the fool!?" Enjolras growled, losing what little patience he had. His fist clenched Javert's shirt tighter.

"He said you taught him how to fight and that he could handle it. I advised him to take you! He wouldn't have it; he said you have done enough for him." Javert replied, through clenched teeth.

"You ignorant son of a bitch!" Enjolras yelled, and gave a push to the man, shoving him down onto the sofa behind him.

"That boy just knows the basics! I haven't fully prepared him and my training was for the living, not the undead! Do you honestly think he could handle them?! He can barely handle close range combat! He always lost to me in our spars!" Enjolras exclaimed, taking a few paced steps backwards and forwards, thinking on his next words.

"He'll say anything; ANYTHING just to have it his way when his mind is set to something. How stupid can you be to not tell me or to not go with him!?" The blonde asked, his focus now back on Javert. When the man didn't answer quick enough, Enjolras was in his lap, fist full of the man's shirt and brung him up to where their foreheads were pressed against each others. "What reason was there to let him go out alone?" He asked again, in a more quiet manner.

"He said I did not know the place. He did not want me to endanger you either." Javert replied, still in a calm and collected matter.

Enjolras practically snarled. "It's the same fucking place you were at to come get us. He lied to you!"

"Then that is not my problem, now is it?" Javert asked.

That was all it took.

Enjolras raised a fist, aiming to give Javert a good socking. "You worthless ba-"

Before the man's fist could reach Javert, Jean was there to grab hold of Enjolras' arm, barely stopping him.

"There is no need for such violence." He said simply. "You have had your rant now we must think this through. I'm sure Marius is just running a little late is all and he will be back within no time."

"NO!" Enjolras screamed. "It has been two hours sense breakfast, of which you told me Javert and he talked! It would not take him so long!"

"In this new world he must be careful and that takes extra time." Jean said.

Enjolras jerked out of the man's grip and backed away from Javert. "You don't know him like I do, none of you! I've watched and observed everything about him! I know his strengths, his weakness! The three of you barely know him!"

"You cannot blame Javert for all of this! He trusted Marius. Just as you say; we do not know him and therefore Javert merely went on what he was told!" Jean retorted.

Enjolras let the man's words sit in for a moment then chuckled sarcastically. "Look at that, you're protecting the very man who wants to see you behind bars."

"You don't know what he wants." Jean said, a glare of his own now on the younger. He had a fondness for Enjolras and Marius; more so Marius than the blonde – as he started to see the man as a son. However, he wouldn't sit back and let his new found lover be attacked out of pure anger. Javert couldn't be held guilty for it all.

Enjolras laughed again out of sarcasm and he opened his mouth to say something; yet suddenly his words remained locked up within him.

He wanted to tell Jean to just screw off, and where he could go. He wanted to still throw that punch at Javert… He wanted to turn his anger to Cosette, to tell her that if he had him; he'd never let the man leave his sight. That, if he was with Marius he would make sure Marius was there and protected. Yet, it was all things he would later regret and things that they all could retort against with reasonable and justifying words.

The blonde scoffed, and turned from them, heading out.

"Enjolras!" Jean called.

"Don't you dare try to stop me. I'm going to get my friend back... Because he's all I have left in this God Forsaken world and I'll be damned to hell before I lose him too!" Enjolras warned. The others heeded, and let him go.

Cosette watched him walk out, before turning her attention to Jean. The worry could be seen clear in her eyes.

"They'll be alright…" Jean said, although he had his doubts.

Cosette sighed, turning from them to head off to her room. She didn't much feel like being in the presence of the others and would rather deal with her worry alone.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Jean asked, as he offered a hand to Javert.

The older ignored him, and got back up on his own. "You should've let him hit me." He simply said.

"What, why?" Jean asked with a look of confusion.

"It's never good to keep such anger inside. Hitting me would've helped him." Javert answered. "He'd felt better about the situation and himself. He'd felt as if he had his revenge on me for what I let happen."

"But it wasn't completely your fault Javert." Jean said.

"No, but he felt it was and words cannot help that." Javert stated.

"Well, I'm sorry but I wasn't going to stand by and watch my lover be attacked for such a silly reason!" Jean exclaimed.

Javert sighed deeply. "You are far too protective." He remarked. Jean's need to defend him was odd in his mind. It flattered him in some ways and annoyed him in others. "I can protect myself…" He grumbled.

Jean frowned. "Sorry, I just… I don't know. I don't want to see you get hurt I suppose."

"I'm no expert on love, but isn't the man of the relationship supposed to defend the one who is or in this case, plays the female?" Javert forced the question out. Still, he was getting use to this thing he had with Jean.

Jean glanced away momentarily. He wasn't even going to comment on who played the role of a woman exactly. But Javert was getting just a little above himself with that one considering he certainly didn't step up to the plate of being a man last night until AFTER Jean showed him the ropes.

"If you want my opinion, it is about working together and protecting one another." Jean said finally, his gaze back on Javert.

"I see." Javert spoke. "This thing called love, it's odd... People have seen it in so many different ways."

Jean sighed softly, before bringing the man into a hug. "That is true but do not go by what you've seen of others, go by what you, yourself feel in here." He said, placing his hand to where Javert's heart was.

Javert stared down to where the man's hand was. So many times in his life has his heart conflicted with his mind and so many times has he had to ignore what the heart wanted and go by logic, truth and justice of the mind. Could he really start to listen to all that he felt and have no regret or shame?

Javert didn't dwell on it and instead took Jean's advice and listened to what the heart told him, rather than the mind.

He wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him back without a word of it. He felt warm and fuzzy inside… How strange but he liked it.

* * *

Wow, so much going on. X.x

So, Marius and these two he's ran into, I wonder how this will play out! I plan to have quite a bit of drama there with that. Sorry, I know I promised more zombies but I suck at horror and do my best at drama. =.=

Ahem, Enjolras sorta lost it for a bit... Sorry. But I just think that needed to happen between he and Javert. XD

On another note, AWE! Jean and his protectiveness over his man... Ain't that sweet? And Javert's little confusion.. Adorable haha.

What is gonna happen next? Will Marius survive, will Enjolras find him or die out there trying? And while we're on this matter, where has Gavroche gone to and what is to become of him? All I will say is he will be included once more in the next chapter!

And as you already know; I LOVE reviews. They make me happy to continue this! :D So, let's hear some, yes? They're ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
